New Face Old Allies
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: What if Dimitri was saved from the strigoi in the cave by a mysterious boy with a dangerous past? Promise loads of action, also promise laughs. So plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So it Begins

RPOV (Rose)

I could see him being dragged by the Strigoi, the god I thought could never be faltered or caught by surprise, Dimitri, was being dragged like a toy into the cave. I knew I had to get to him but I was caught just as I was ready to enter the cave to help him, and I just couldn't believe that I fought 2 Strigoi and couldn't get away from my captors. I thought everything was lost but at that moment I saw a shadow and it moved so fast, even faster than a Strigoi and it stopped right in front of me and what I saw made me gasp…

RPOV (Roxas)

I had been on the run for 3 years now. My journey led me to Montana, where I learned that Strigoi had been readying them selves for attack on St. Vladimir Academy. It didn't really interest me, but something happened that day that changed my life forever.

I was taking a walk through the forest, keeping a low profile, when I heard some noises I figured it was the fight that was continuing on from last night, so I paid no attention. Suddenly there was a scream filled with so much pain, I ran towards it. Then I saw her, a damphir so beautiful, that I had to find out why she screamed with so much pain. She didn't seem physically harmed, at that moment all her emotions came rushing through me: love, fear, and sadness, and I realized that out of all those emotions love was the strongest, and I realized that the Strigoi were dragging a man into the cave and that she loved him more than anything and was ready to give her life up for him. I knew I had to help her no matter what, but at the same time this was exactly what I was running away from.

Just as for her, Moroi came first, well in my life they both came first. I knew though, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her suffer. So I made a decision that would bind me to her and everyone she cared the most about and that would change my life forever. I phased into my wolf form and ran towards the cave ready to face my new life.

**I WILL UPDATE ASAP DEPENDING ON REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND READ**

**PS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO CHILL WITH ME THX A BUNCH**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MADE ME HAPPY**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saving a Life

RPOV (Rose)

What I saw made me gasp. A giant brown wolf was right in front of me. I knew everyone around me had the same shocked expression that I did, because this was no ordinary wolf. The Strigoi were shocked for a moment but then sprang into action, the wolf was ready and took them down within the blink of an eye. When it was over he went inside the cave and came back out with Dimitri hanging from his back and set him down in front of the cave opening, then he did something else that made me gasp once more. He changed into a boy, he had dark black hair, pale blue eyes, his skin was pale but not like a Moroi or Strigoi, he was about 5'6 and looked roughly about 16. He ignored us and kneeled next to Dimitri.

At that moment I realized I didn't know what he was so I practically yelled "Get away from him!"

He calmly looked up and said "If you want him to live then I have to heal him now."

I was shocked did he say heal? There was no way he was no Moroi from what I could tell and even if he was how could he do that without a bond mate? My mom spoke before I was able to say anything else.

"What did you say?" she asked shocked even she couldn't hide the shock from this boy.

Once again he stated "I said if she wants him to live then I have to heal him now."

With that he placed his hand on Dimitri's chest and then seconds later Dimitri was healed and woke up as if nothing had happened.

RPOV (Roxas)

I ran as fast as my wolf legs carried me and I reached the opening of the cave in seconds after they dragged the man back into the cave with them. When I got there I saw the girl's and everyone's shocked expressions, which was natural, but I couldn't worry about that now, I had Strigoi to kill. There were no more that 7 Strigoi they had all momentarily been taken by surprise, but then they attacked. The battle between me and them took no more than a minute. When I was sure no more Strigoi were hiding in the cave I ran in and picked up the man and came back out. I set him down in front of the girl and phased back to myself. The minute I kneeled down to heal him I heard the girl's voice for the first time.

"Get away from him!" she yelled even though I was right next to her.

I calmly told her "If you want him to live I have to heal him now."

She looked shocked by what I said as did everyone else but then a new voice interrupted and it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between them two, I figured this new voice was her mother. So I explained again and then without delaying further I put my hand on his chest and healed his wounds and seconds later he woke up. Then I felt her and his emotions rush through me and I realized that these two were completely and totally in love which I'm pretty sure was not normal seeing as he was older than her and through their thoughts and past events that flooded through me, I also learned he was her mentor, yep totally not normal, but hey who am I to judge?

* * *

**FOR ME TO UPDATE SOON I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS SO PLZ REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**THX A BUNCH GUYS WHO REVIEWED WE MADE TEN!!! ALRIGHT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IF WE MAKE 20 OR MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS BY THURS.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

RPOV (Rose)

Dimitri woke up and he was fine. It took me a moment to realize exactly what had just happened and the danger he had been in just minutes ago, before I slammed into his chest.

"Sshh Roza its okay" he told me with so much love. I looked up and saw those brown eyes filled with sincerity and I was so happy he was still here with me, I thanked my lucky stars.

I cried and sobbed until I finally found the words I had been dying to say "I love you" I whispered.

"As I love you" he whispered so sweetly that all my worries just melted away, except for one.

I knew that there was one question that I needed answered and only the boy standing behind us could answer. So I got out of Dimitri's embrace and faced the boy and asked the most basic question "Who are you?"

RPOV (Roxas)

When he opened his eyes I stood up and backed away, knowing it would turn into a sob fest. It only took the girl seconds to compose herself and come rushing into his arms crying, which would look like a normal bond between mentor and student, if I hadn't experienced their feelings first hand. Everyone else seemed relieved that he was fine, but only one of them, seemed to know what they really felt for each other and I hoped for their sake it was okay with her. I was completely tuned out, I hated these kinds of sappy moments, until the girl spoke and asked "Who are you?" and I knew it was time to explain.

"My name is Roxas" I told them, everyone came closer but still kept their distance and at the same time they said "What are you?" that made me chuckle.

"Maybe we should go back to the academy and I'll explain everything there" I told them.

"Yes you are right" a women that looked like she was an older guardian than most here, said.

She continued "Let's head back to the academy, if we stay here Strigoi would probably attack."

That was it I knew I was heading towards a new life and possibly a new place to actually call home. I felt kind of warm inside, it had been 3 long years, and I missed the comfort of a bed and the company of a friend. It was something I was actually thankful for at that moment, but then I realized something that might affect this new life I was going to have. I have a brother, a brother who is very dangerous and who is after me. I knew that if I stayed with them, even though I didn't have a choice, I would definitely endanger this girl more than she would like. I couldn't and didn't want to cause that, but at the same time I felt a strong need to protect her no matter what. I didn't know what I actually felt all I knew was that I would never let anyone hurt this girl, ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT SO WE DIDNT MAKE 20 IM DISSAPOINTED BUT I DID SEE ALOT OF PPL FAVORITING MY STORY SO IM UPDATING ONE CHAPTER BUT BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN I NEED 20 OR MORE REVIEWS SO PLZ R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reaching the Academy

RPOV (Roxas)

As we were heading back I decided to get some background of everyone here. I started with the girl, since she was now my 1st priority, and I learned that her name was Rosemarie Hathaway, but preferred to be called Rose and that she was shadow – kissed to a girl named Vassilisa Dragomir. The last one of her family line, hmm interesting, well I guess she was 2nd priority now. Now, the man was Dimitri Belikov, and he was born in Russia and has family there, plus a sister who attends an academy in Russia. For the woman that looked a lot like Rose, her name was Janine Hathaway, and as I had suspected she was Rose's mother, and had given her up to the academy when Rose was born, I felt angry at her not just because she abandoned Rose, but because she was just like my parents, only looking out for number one, themselves. The rest, weren't very interesting to me so I just checked for names. When I finished, I noticed Rose looking at me, and then she turned away, I chuckled she seemed so uncomfortable around me, not that I blame her, but she will have loads of time to get used to me.

When we arrived at the academy half the whole school was waiting for the guardians, I figured it was because of the fact that this was actually a rescue mission. They seemed curious when they saw me, but instantly let it go. There were three Moroi and a novice that rushed up to Rose when they saw her. One of the Moroi, was Rose's bond mate, Vassilissa Dragomir. The next one, Adrian Ivashkov was in a sense her cousin, and I learned he was totally in love with Rose, huh go figure. The last Moroi was Christian Ozera who's past life showed his parents becoming Strigoi, and I though my parents were btches, I also learned he was Vassilissa's boyfriend, man what was up with so many relationships? Finally the novice's name was Eddie Castille, who was one of the rescued, and which would explain his bloody and torn clothes. They all looked at me and asked Rose who I was, she told them and then we moved on. This academy looked so different to the one I was raised in, it was huge, but like I said before, I liked it, a lot.

We reached an office, which I assumed was the headmistress' and we all stepped in, I knew now there was no turning back. It was time.

RPOV (Rose)

On our way back to the academy, I stayed close to Dimitri. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him, when just moments ago he could have been lost forever. I knew no one suspects anything about our relationship, but I have a feeling that Roxas knows something, it kind off unsettles me, everyone else thinks it is just a close bond between mentor and student, boy am I relieved. On our way back I kept casting glances backwards toward Roxas, he seemed to be looking at everyone, as if trying to figure something out, though I didn't know what it was. Then he just stopped abruptly and looked forward straight at me and I quickly turned around as if I wasn't looking at him. He made me very uneasy, the way he looked at me, it mirrored Dimitri's look when he wants to protect me from Strigoi, it was also a look that says "I know something about you". It was really strange.

When we reached the academy Lissa, Christian, Eddie (with his torn clothes), and Adrian, along with half of the school were waiting for us, and again Roxas looked at them with the sameexpression he had in the forest, (minus the protective look) and then just stopped and looked away. They seemed surprised when Roxas came into view, but they let it go, of course if they would have saw what we saw they wouldn't be so mellow about it. Anyway the minute they saw me they ran up to me and crushed me into a bone crushing hug and began to ask a bunch a questions, I could barely keep up.

Lissa along with everyone else at the exact time asked "Are you guys okay?!"

"We are all fine" answered my mom before I could.

Then Lissa asked, motioning towards the boy, "Who is that?"

I answered "His name is Roxas, but we don't know much about him yet."

After I answered her we moved along to Kirova's office and I knew it was time to find out who Roxas really was and what he knew about us.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT IM KINDA SAD NOT MANY REVIEWS ARE COMING IN BUT ANYWAY I PROMISED SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**(check out my profile i have a poll just something i did while i was bored so vote plz id love to see your opinions)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Strigoi on Campus?!

RPOV (Roxas)

We entered the room and everyone took a seat, except for Dimitri and Janine they stood near the door, I figured they thought I would run off, as if. It was a small room but since most of

the other guardians didn't come in we fit quite well.

"Please, sit" I was told by Janine, and so I did, it felt awkward and unnatural since I had been on my journey for 3 years, not once bothering with manners.

"Now tell us who and what are you?" I was asked by the headmistress whom I learned was named Kirova. So I began to tell my story "I—, I didn't get far because seconds later there

was a commotion outside and a scream that sounded a lot like Vassilissa, and I knew I was right the way Rose sprang from her seat and ran out into the quad.

"Stay here!" yelled Dimitri, as if I was really going to do that, I was now bonded to Rose and had to protect her and Vassilissa, (since she was Rose's bond mate), no matter what. I ran

outside knowing what I would find and that everyone would now know who I am and what I really can do. What scared me the most was if my brother was there, I knew I wasn't ready to

face him yet. After 3 long years of being apart and suffering over what happened to him, I was most definitely not ready to fight against him. Life sure is a bitch.

RPOV (Rose)

We entered Kirova's office she didn't seem surprised by Roxas, I guess someone filled her in on our way back to the academy. We all sat except for Dimitri and my mother. They stayed

close to the door. Roxas began to tell his story but was cut off short by the scream of Lissa; I quickly entered her head and saw that there were Strigoi on campus and one had her

hostage. I ran out of there quickly and headed towards the quad. Then I saw here and felt her fear, at that moment 3 strigoi attacked and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the other

guardians, along with Dimitri and my mom were already busy with Strigoi of their own. How could so many get on campus? Before I could even begin to fight, Roxas appeared practically

out of nowhere, one minute it was just me and the 3 strigoi and suddenly he was standing right there in front of me. He had the same expression he had in the woods, and he stood

defensively in front of me and the 3 Strigoi.

All he said was "Step Back or you will get hurt."

I immediately obeyed and stepped back. Suddenly he turned into a wolf and I felt that everything would be alright; with him here I knew everyone would make it out of this battle in one

piece. What the hell do I feel for him? I barely even know him and he can make me feel safe when he is standing in front of me. The same moment I relaxed and thought about this

situation, he attacked.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I STILL WANT REVIEWS SO PRESS THE BUTTON. I ALSO NEED SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD CALL ROXAS AND WHAT A GOOD NAME FOR HIS BROTHER IS SO PLZ HELP ME OUT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, AND I WAS THINKING TO HAVE TASHA COME BACK OR SHOULD SHE BE IN LEAGUE WITH THE STRIGOI? THX A BUNCH**


	6. Chapter 6

**VERRY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I JUST RETURNED TO SCHOOL FROM SPRING BREAK SO I BEEN BUSY :( ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME IDEAS ON NAMES. (PLZ TAKE MY POLL ID LOVE TO SEE YOUR OPINIONS)**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Brother?!

RPOV (Roxas)

I sprang up from my chair and headed to where Rose was and stood in front of her and the 3 Strigoi. I knew she was surprised by how fast I could move. All I said before I attacked

was "Step back or you will get hurt" I told her this because I knew if I phased so close to her she would get hurt more badly than these Strigoi could ever hurt her. As soon as I finished

talking she moved back and I phased. I attacked seconds later, fighting with all my instincts, never once letting human emotions fill me, I was all animal. When I was done with these 3 I

headed to release Vassilissa from the Strigoi that held her. When I reached him, I felt the fear sweep all over me and it wasn't just Vassilissa's and Rose's it was mine as well , because

I knew this day would come, I knew one day my brother would find me, and today was that day. For once I let the one emotion that I left behind years ago engulf me, fear. Three years

ago, my brother was changed, three years ago I gave up my life as a savior, and three years ago I broke a promise that has haunted me and will haunt me until I free my brother and

see him walk the path of good once again. For once in my life I didn't know if we would live to see another day. This was a battle that probably would end in the destruction of this

academy or the destruction of the only family I have left. Yup life is a bitch, big time.

RPOV (Rose)

The second Roxas phased, I felt everything would be alright. Then I figured out what I felt, it was a brotherly love I felt for him, thank goodness! Once I had relaxed he attacked, not

once showing any human side of him, it was all animal, it didn't frighten me, and it actually intrigued me. When he finished them off he ran towards Lissa to free her. I knew she was in

good hands so I turned around and headed towards where Dimitri and my mom were fighting. They were fighting back to back at least 10 Strigoi, again how could so many get in? I

rushed towards them and was ready to fight when suddenly I heard a loud "Enough!" being yelled from where Lissa and Roxas were. Everyone immediately stopped and turned around

and what we saw made us all gasp. The resemblance was hard to see but, it was there. This strigoi and Roxas were somehow related! I never thought something like this could be

possible, then at that moment I slipped into Lissa's head, her feelings so strong that it engulfed me, and I saw exactly what had just happened minutes ago replayed through her head.

This was Roxas' brother, who as incredible as it can be, was turned by Strigoi, I also caught a glimpse of Roxas, he seemed in so much pain and he showed fear towards his brother, but

he faintly showed it, instead he replaced these feelings with a mask of coldness. Obviously this was someone that we shouldn't take lightly, but that wasn't what hit me strongly it was

Roxas' pain he felt, finally I was thrown out of Lissa's head and I immediately ran towards her and Roxas, even though Dimitri yelled for me to stop, but I couldn't not even for him. I was

ready to fight whoever dared hurt Lissa. Again that realizarion about what I felt for Roxas came into my head, and I was ready to fight and protect those I loved the most, even if it

meant my death.

DPOV (Dimitri)

I faintly remember the attack and what happened. I just opened my eyes and was staring into the most beautiful eyes in the world, my beautiful Roza. She came sobbing into my chest,

I hated seeing her in pain, so I said what I felt at that moment not caring if anyone overheard.

"Shh Roza its okay" she looked up and I saw her eyes filled with so much love that made me lover her more than ever, and reminded me of last night in the cabin.

"I love you" she whispered and I whispered back "As I love you."

She then got out of our embrace and faced the boy behind us and asked "Who are you?"

The boy simply answered "My name is Roxas" I felt uneasy because of the looks he gave Rose, protective but at the same time gentle. I knew I wouldn't have competition, first of all

because it wasn't anything romantic at all just a look of a strong bond. I wondered if she knew this boy at all, but then I saw her expression and of course she didn't. I really didn't pay

much attention after that I just cared about Rose and how close I was to being turned and being taken away from her. I snapped out of it when we started heading towards the

academy I noticed Alberta making a call to Headmistress Kirova, notifying her of our company. I kept close to Rose ready to protect her in case any Strigoi decided to attack us, we were

still hidden in the shadows and we were liable to attack.

When we finally reached the Academy, we headed towards Kirova's office. When we got there we entered and everyone, except for Janine and I, sat. Roxas began to tell his story but

was cut short by a scream that sounded a lot like the Princesses'. Rose practically jumped out of her chair and ran toward the quad, everyone followed after her, before I was out of

sight I yelled to Roxas "Stay here!" knowing full well he probably wouldn't. When I reached the quad I was immediately ambushed by at least 5 Strigoi. Out of the corner of my eye I

saw Rose preparing to fight 3 Strigoi, I felt a wind of worry sweep over me but then Roxas appeared and stood in front of her and I felt myself relax I knew she would be alright with

Roxas there. I turned around and faced the 5 Strigoi.

One of them said "Your dead, Belikov" I was surprised he knew my name but ignored it and fought them all. I landed a kick to one of the Strigoi's stomach and jab to another one's

head. Before either of them could recover I brought my stake out and aimed it straight for their heart. Just as I was heading for the other two Janine steps in and kills them, but

suddenly we are surrounded by at least 10 Strigoi and in that moment Rose appears too. Suddenly we hear "Enough!" yelled. We all stopped fighting and turned toward where Roxas

and the Princess were and then suddenly I saw Rose run towards them I yelled "Stop!" but whe wouldn't listen so I ran after her too ready to protect _my _Roza.

* * *

**ONE LAST QUESTION I NEED ANSWERED BY MORE PEOPLE: SHOULD I BRING TASHA BACK? IF I DO SHOULD SHE JUST GET IN THE WAY OF ROSE AND DIMITRI? SHOULD SHE BE AN ALLY? OR SHOULD SHE BE STRIGOI? ID LOVE TO SEE WHAT U WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO WRITE SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE THX A BUNCH :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY I UPDATED QUICK AND THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER :) I WANT AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE MY NEXT CHAPTER. SO R&R AND TAKE MY POLL IT WILL BE CLOSING SOON THX ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Brother vs. Brother

RPOV (Roxas)

When I reached Vassilissa, I felt fear engulf me all over. I knew this was it the battle I had been running away from, also the truth of why I chose to leave my world behind.

He looked at me with an amused expression and said "Well what have we here? It's Roxas, my brother" as soon as he said that he yelled "Enough!"

Everyone stopped and looked at us and at that moment I saw Rose coming to attack I had to stop her so I phased and stood in front of my brother. She stopped and looked confused and angry. When I was sure she was calm I phased back.

"What the hell?!" she yelled furiously at me.

"Don't underestimate him or you will die" as soon as I said that Dimitri was by her restraining her.

Then my brother spoke "Ahh I see this must be the little Damphir you were given to guard right?"

"No, I chose her" I told him not once letting him inside my head as to know what really happened earlier.

He looked intrigued "Really? I figured our elders kept you under lock and key that day, or did you really have the guts to defy them, little brother? Wait no, big brother hmm?"

At that moment everyone gasped and looked at me like if I was something out of a horror film. I couldn't concentrate on that I had something to settle with him.

"Look, Darren, you came here to fight me so lets do it, I'm done running away. We fight now!" I phased and got ready everyone looked frightened.

He handed Vassilissa to another Strigoi and did something I thought he had lost 3 years ago; he phased and got ready to fight as well. I knew we were dead if, when he was turned, he kept all of his powers. I didn't let that frighten me I had to protect Rose and Vassilissa. So I attacked, ready to kill the only thing that has kept me intact all this time, my brother.

We fought with all our might it must have looked like a blur to everyone else. Suddenly as if our minds were connected we stopped and at the same time phased back. I was bloody and bruised; he barely had a scratch on him.

Then he spoke again, with annoyance in his tone "Your weak, you are nothing compared to me, what happened to my almighty big brother? Huh?"

I felt enraged and hurt inside so I spoke the next words "I am not weak! 3 years ago I did everything to save you!

I could feel everyone's emotions rushing through me fear, sadness, pity, and love. I knew the love was towards their true loves, and the fact that we may not make it out alive. Everything else was toward me.

"You said you'd come get me! You never did! For 3 years I lived remembering that day, until I finally realized that it was our damphir's and moroi's fault that this happened to both of us." He spoke with so much hate, it hurt me deep inside.

"So now I am here to kill them all along with those who help them! Bruda, get the girl!" He yelled at a Strigoi and immediately I knew who they were talking about.

I stepped in front of them "Don't you dare touch her, or I will kill you" I growled at him.

He stepped back and then my brother stood in front of us "Well, well, you seem to care for this damphir a lot don't you? Why?"

I didn't think when I answered the answer was very clear the moment I met her "I care because she is now a part of my life, she is my destiny, I have to protect her no matter what, because she wants me to and because she needs me to guide her and I need her to guide me."

He looked amused "So in other words you love her, but knowing you it's just a brotherly love right?"

I looked at her and she looked back and I answered "Yes, because I will never take her away from her true love."

I then looked at her and Dimitri and smiled at them; they smiled back and faced Darren again.

He finally spoke "Alright I'll make you a deal I will give you 3 months to get stronger and bond with your little friend, and then I will come back to this exact spot and we will fight, that battle will decide which race survives Strigoi, Damphir, or Moroi."

I looked into his mind and said "Fine, leave now" after I said that he left and any trace of his presence was gone.

I turned around and faced everyone; suddenly I passed out from the exhaustion.

RPOV (Rose)

When I reached Roxas he stepped in front of me and I felt anger why would he do that?

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I tried to relax and then he phased back and Dimitri was right next to me restraining me.

"Calm Down Rose" he said with his Guardian Mask on. He was looking straight forward at Roxas' brother and I decided that would be best so I turned around also and waited to see what would happen.

Then his brother spoke "Ahh this must be the little damphir you were given to protect?" What the hell? What was he talking abut? It was very ironic when he called me little damphir just like Adrian it sent a chill down my spine.

Roxas spoke next "No, I chose her"

"Really? I figured our elders would have kept you under lock and key that day. Did you really have the guts to defy them?" His brother spoke with amusement in both his words and his eyes.

I had no idea what they were talking about, I glanced up at Dimitri and his expression told me he didn't either, Roxas was going to have to explain a lot after this.

Then suddenly he yelled "Darren, you came back to settle something with me, well I'm done running away, we fight now!"

Roxas phased and I guess Darren was his brother's name, then his brother did something shocking, that no Strigoi should be able to do, he phased. Then they fought and everything was a blur and suddenly the stopped and phased back. Roxas looked horrible, he was all scratched up and bloody, I wanted Lissa to heal him so badly right then and there but I held my tounge.

Then again Darren spoke but with annoyance "You are weak! You are nothing compared to me, what happened to my almighty big brother? Hmm?"

Roxas looked so hurt and in pain but he spoke with fierceness and determination, his next words "I am not weak! 3 years ago I did everything to save you!"

I felt so bad for him going through all this with no one to lean on for support. Then I realized if Roxas was this hurt by just fighting Darren, then we all probably will die if this becomes an all out battle. I instantly felt afraid for me and Dimitri, I couldn't bear to see him die.

"You said you'd come and get me! For 3 years I waited for you! Then I realized it was all the Moroi and Damphirs' fault for what happened to me and you that day" Darren suddenly said, and snapped me out of my trance.

So now I am here to kill them all along with those who help them! Bruda, get the girl!" He yelled at a Strigoi and immediately I saw a Strigoi come to grab me it happened so fast I was sure I was a goner then Roxas stood in front of me and Dimitri.

"Don't touch her or I will kill you" he said in a menacing voice. The Strigoi named Bruda, stepped back and then Darren stood in front of Roxas and what he said next surprised me.

"Well, well, you seem to care for this damphir a lot don't you? Why?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas took no time to answer "I care because she is now a part of my life, she is my destiny, she needs me to guide her and I need her to guide me."

I felt so many emotions run through me when he said that. I was so sure that he was going to be someone I could count on throughout my whole life. I felt happy.

"So in other words you love her, but knowing you it's just a brotherly love right?" Darren asked

Roxas looked at me and then looked back and answered "Yes, because I would never take her away from her one love" he looked at me and Dimitri and faintly smiled as to not draw attention from the rest of the eyes watching this spectacle.

Darren spoke again "Alright I'll make you a deal I will give you 3 months to get stronger and bond with your little friend, and then I will come back to this exact spot and we will fight, that battle will decide which race survives Strigoi, Damphir, or Moroi."

Roxas seemed to be searching for something inside his brother and then said "Fine, leave now"

They all left so quickly it felt as if they had never been there in the first place, then Roxas passed out and I rushed to him meanwhile I screamed "Lissa!"

* * *

**SO I WANT 10 MORE REVIEWS AS YOU ALREADY SAW AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR TASHA WHEN I BRING HER BACK: ALLY? VILLAIN TOWARDS ROSE AND DIMITRI? OR STRIGOI?**

**PS: I PROBABLY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY DAY BECAUSE IM BACK IN SCHOOL SUX!!! BUT I WILL DEFINETLEY UPDATE IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER SO YEA THX AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**THX TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR FAVS AND TO YOUR ALERTS MAKES ME HAPPY :D HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

* * *

Chapter 8: She's Back

RPOV (Roxas)

I knew I was dreaming but, at the same time it felt so real.

_I was back at the house, relaxing__ in my bedroom, on alert as always. My brother came in._

_ "Roxas? Are you awake?" he whispered_

_ "Yea what's up?" I asked, wondering what was on his mind._

_ "Why do we always have to be here? Why can't we go out without having to ask our Damphir's permission it's so annoying, I hate this" he said with annoyance._

_I wasn't even able to answer, before I heard screams downstairs. I ran downstairs s fast that even my brother wasn't able to keep up. Then I saw them 5 Strigoi drinking the blood of our Moroi and Damphir. It was horrible. _

Suddenly the dream switched scenes.

_I was near the woods with Darren; we had chased a Strigoi all the way here. Our elders were fighting the rest of the Strigoi back near the house. _

_ Suddenly out of nowhere a S__trigoi appears and grabs Darren, I wasn't able to react fast enough before they took him away. I ran after them hoping I would be able to save my brother. I promised I'd always be there for him and I wasn't going to break that promise anytime soon. _

_ Then I saw the most horrible scene, Darren: red eyes, pale skin, and the scent of blood all around him._

_ I screamed the next words "I'll save you! I'll come get you!"_

_ "I'll be waiting" he said the next words inaudible for anyone else to hear but me._

Next thing I know I am awake starring into the eyes of a worried Rose and Dimitri,. I took in my surroundings and immediately I remembered what just had happened, and realized I had passed out and was in the hospital.

I noticed something odd about both Rose and Dimitri. Rose feelings that were radiating off of her were irritated but they were directed towards someone. Dimitri on the other hand felt a friendly compassion towards this someone. I wondered what had happened or more appropriately who had made their arrival, while I was passed out?

"How do you feel?" asked Dimitri

I sat up and answered "Good, just my head hurts a little."

Rose seemed to be zoning out so I asked "What's wrong? Rose?"

She looked at me surprised "Oh! Your awake! Are you ok?"

I looked at her and said "Umm yea I just told Dimitri that I am"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Before she answered a figure came in through the door and I finally found out that these feelings that both Dimitri and Rose were feeling were towards this women. I looked into all three of their minds and what I found was like a soap opera.

This women was named Natasha Ozera, Tasha for short, she was a Moroi and Christian's aunt. She was Dimitri's childhood friend and also past girlfriend while in highschool, from what I saw they definitely had gotten down and dirty. Suddenly I saw why Rose felt such annoyance towards her, last winter she had tried to convince Dimitri to leave with her and become her guardian. Of course, Dimitri refused, but that detail was still there which would never make her a good ally in Rose's book.

I realized that I had to watch Tasha while she spends time here. I know Dimitri would never do anything to hurt Rose, but Tasha who knows?

"Is he awake?" she asked curiosity in her voice

"Yes I am thank you for you concern" I gave her my best smile even with all the tension in the room. I noticed Rose was getting more irritated.

Suddenly she got up and said "I'll be back later, See ya Roxas."

"Ok, bye" I smiled at her letting her know I would keep an eye on Tasha.

She smiled back thankful, and walked out, I hope this wouldn't become more complicated but then I read Tasha's feelings and mind and realized that the next 3 months were going to be hell for me, Rose and even Dimitri.

RPOV (Rose)

I rushed towards screaming "Lissa!"

When I got to him he was unconscious. I felt so bad for him, having to go through that. Lissa got there seconds later and healed the worst of Roxas' wounds before they carried him off to the infirmary. I, along with Dimitri and my mom, went with them.

When we got to the infirmary I saw he was sleeping like the dead so I decided to go to my dorm and freshen up a bit. While I was walking back to my dorm I noticed DImitri was following me. I didn't once stop, I kept going until I reached my room and let myself and Dimitri in.

I plopped down on the bed and Dimitri followed.

"Are you alright Roza?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine it's just that I'm really confused over what just happened" I sighed, I really did not understand anything at all, and It really didn't help that Roxas was out cold right now.

"I know Roza, I am too, but we will have to wait until he wakes up to find out the truth about him and his brother" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Dimitri, how is it possible that Darren was able to keep his magic when all Strigoi are supposed to lose it when they are turned?" it was the one question I needed answering.

He weaved a hand through his hair and said "I don't know, it surprised us all,, it isn't natural."

"I just want my questions to be answered" I sighed, exasperated I really wanted to know what was going on with Roxas.

"It'll be ok Roza, the minute he wakes up he will tell us everything so just be patient, if you need help I surely can distract you." He smiled

I caught up quickly "Really? How do you plan on doing that comrade?"

"Like this" and then he pulled me into a kiss so sweet I forgot everything that had just happened and then we pulled away.

"We better get going we need to report to Alberta and if we're gone any longer people will start getting suspicious" He said.

"Alright let's go" I said. We exited my room and headed towards the quad. When we were fairly close I saw _her._ By _her, _I meant Tasha. The person who had once tried to take Dmitri away from me, although I didn't hate her I still resent her for that.

As soon as she saw us she came running over, and pulled us both into a hug, and let me tell you it was very awkward.

"Oh my god Rose, Dimka I'm glad your both safe" she said in a relieved tone.

"Yes we are, thank you" Dimitri answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

She answered immediately "When I heard the Academy was attacked I came as quick as I could to make sure Christian, along with everyone else was fine. Then I heard that you had found a new face and I was just about to head to the infirmary to find out who he is."

"We were heading there after we checked in with Alberta, if you want we could head over there together" Dimitri said obvious friendship in his voice.

"Yes that'd be good" Tasha answered.

After we told Alberta that we were fine we headed towards where Roxas was being treated. We entered and I saw him thrashing around, obviously having a nightmare. I felt so bad for him having to go through everything he had with no one in his life to ask for help or to trust. Then he stopped and woke up and both Dimitri and Tasha walked over to him. I hated that she was here, she didn't know about our relationship and I was sure she would try to get Dimitri to go with her before she left. I was so not going to let that happen if she wants a challenge I'll give her one.

"Rose what's wrong?" I heard a voice ask I saw that Roxas was sitting up.

Relieved I asked "Oh! Your awake great are you ok?"

"Um yea I just told Dimitri that I was" he said with uncertainty in his voice. I realized he hadn't really seen Tasha yetm which would explain why he was so comfortable.

"That's good, hey I'll be back later, See ya Roxas" I said. I just had to get out of there. Plus I had to find Lissa and make sure she wasn't to shaken up over what had just happened.

Roxas noticed Tasha at that moment and again that expression, of looking for something came upon his face, and then it left and he said "Ok yea see ya." He gave me a smile that seemed like it was saying "I'll keep an eye on her" which kind of confused me, because he didn't know anything about Tasha. I let it go and walked out

I left and headed towards Lissa's dorm.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AND TASHA'S BACK!!!!!! LOL IM HYPED UP ON SUGAR SO YEAH REVIEW. DO IT!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED DIDNT GET TEN BUT GOT GREAT REVIEWS SO THX TO ALL :D HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stories to Tell

RPOV (Roxas)

After Rose left I settled back in bed and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. As I did this Tasha and Dimitri began to talk.

"I'm glad you and everyone else is fine, but how did so many strigoi get on campus?" asked Tasha.

"I don't know only a human can break the wards, it makes no sense" Dimitri answered.

"I know about you and Rose, Dimka" Tasha said a bit of anger in her voice but you could barely tell.

"Huh? How?" Dimitri asked obviously caught by surprise.

"I notice how you look at her, and I accept it" Tasha said, she was a good actor.

"Really? Thank You, I love Rose more than anything" Dimitri said with love in his voice, I am glad Rose has him in her life.

"When do you plan on telling everyone?" Tasha asked obviously she is going to do something about that before hand. I was tempted to "wake up" right then and there but I decided she should know.

"After graduation, when Rose isn't my student anymore" Dimitri answered.

"Ok, I'm happy for both of you" she answered with a smile in her voice, she was a damn good actor. At that moment I thought they had talked enough so I decided to sit up.

"Are you finally awake for good" asked Dimitri a bit of humor in his voice.

I chuckled "Yea, I am, and I am ready to tell everyone about myself."

Tasha asked "What's your name?" before Dimitri could answer me.

"My name is Roxas and yours?" I asked knowing it would be better to play along and surprise everyone.

"Natasha Ozera, but you can call me Tasha, I am also Christian's aunt" she answered with a smile

I gave her my best smile and said "Ok, Tasha."

Dimitri spoke after that "If you are feeling better then we should call in Rose, Lissa, Alberta, Kirova, and the other guardians so you can tell your story."

"Ok" I said and then he made some calls and everyone was in the infirmary within 10 minutes, except he had to find Rose himself.

"We're listening, tell us your story" Kirova told me. This was it, time to explain.

"As most of you know my name is Roxas" I began they nodded so I continued "I am in technical terms a guardian, but my powers reach far beyond the limits of a normal guardian, even a shadow – kissed one. I have no real name for what I am, except that I am not a werewolf I am a shape shifter. I come from an academy far away, which not many know of; it is called St. Elzora Academy." I stopped to make sure they were keeping up.

"Where is your academy?" asked Rose, she looked really interested.

"It's actually in Nevada, but we keep hidden, so not many know about us" I answered. She nodded and I continued.

"When one of us is born there is a big ceremony welcoming us into the world we also receive a promise mark that shows that we will stay true to our duty." I showed them my mark and continued "Now our parents have a choice to raise us themselves or give us up to the academy to teach and raise us, my parents decided to give me up and my brother to the academy, and left when we were only a couple days old, so I never knew them. I later learned they died in battle protecting their moroi and damphirs" I felt nothing towards my parents when I said this, I would never forgive them.

"As we grow up, we begin to discover our powers" I paused for effect. This was going to be fun.

"I discovered that I had the ability to heal everything that has a life force, I can also experience the feelings of all those around me, and finally I can enter everyone's mind and learn everything about them from their past events, and of course I can phase just as every other, of us can" I stopped.

Everyone looked at me in shock, it was pretty funny and Rose looked worried and so did Tasha. I knew that they both knew that I had learned everything about them.

"Please continue" Kirova prompted me. So I continued.

"My brother can do basically the same thing except he has glimpses of the future now and then when someone's emotions are strong." I told them.

"Now about my duties, we follow our elders, who control who we are assigned to guard and whether we graduate or not from the academy." I finished, I wasn't ready to tell them about my brother just yet.

Everyone slowly came together then Dimitri asked "So who are you guarding now?"

"Rose" I answered and I knew he did not like that very much, but then suddenly Rose came up to me and whispered "Do you know?" I had no trouble figuring out what she asked and I just nodded.

She sat back down and then Kirova asked "So you were assigned to her?"

"No, I wasn't" I answered and the Janine asked "Then why are you here?"

Damn, I would have to tell them so I took a deep breath and told the next part of my story.

RPOV (Rose)

I left and headed towards Lissa's dorm. When I got to her dorm I barely had to knock for her to let me in.

"Hi, Rose" she said. She seemed a bit scared but from our bond I could tell she was more curious about Roxas than anything.

"Hey, Liss how are you holding out?" I asked.

She took no time to answer "Fine, just a bit scared, but I'll be fine thanks."

"Where's Fire Boy?" I asked though I sensed I already knew the answer.

"He went to meet up with his aunt and then left to his dorm." She answered, of course.

"Oh ok" I said after I said that there was a knock and I answered. I saw Dimitri standing there with a bit of humor in his eyes.

"Roxas is awake he's ready to tell his story" he told us.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, they both laughed and we headed toward the infirmary. When we got there almost every guardian, including my mom, was already there. Once I settled down Roxas began.

"As most of you know my name is Roxas" he began we nodded so he continued "I am in technical terms a guardian, but my powers reach far beyond the limits of a normal guardian, even a shadow–kissed one. I have no real name for what I am, except that I am not a werewolf I am a shape shifter. I come from an academy far away, which not many know of; it is called St. Elzora Academy." Ihe stopped to make sure everyone was keeping up. We were except I had one question so I asked it.

"Where's your academy?" I asked. He answered immediately.

"It's actually in Nevada, but we keep hidden, so not many know about us" he answered. I nodded and he continued

"When one of us is born there is a big ceremony welcoming us into the world we also receive a promise mark that shows that we will stay true to our duty." I showed them my mark and continued "Now our parents have a choice to raise us themselves or give us up to the academy to teach and raise us, my parents decided to give me up and my brother to the academy, and left when we were only a couple days old, so I never knew them. I later learned they died in battle protecting their moroi and damphirs" he said and I felt kinda of the same rejection he felt towards his parents as I did towards my mom, but at least she was alive, his weren't.

"As we grow up, we begin to discover our powers" he paused I have no idea what for though.

"I discovered that I had the ability to heal everything that has a life force, I can also experience the feelings of all those around me, and finally I can enter everyone's mind and learn everything about them from their past events, and of course I can phase just as every other, of us can" he stopped.

Everyone looked at him in shock, even Tasha. I realized that this meant that he knew about me and Dimitri, and although I trusted he wouldn't say anything I had to be sure.

"Please continue" Kirova told him. I guess I have to wait for him to answer my question.

"My brother can do basically the same thing except he has glimpses of the future now and then when someone's emotions are strong" he said. Now that was also a shock but more because of the future part.

"Now about my duties, we follow our elders, who control who we are assigned to guard and whether we graduate or not from the academy." He finished and everyone slowly came together.

Then Dimitri asked "So who are you guarding now?"

"Rose" he answered coolly and it surprised me a lot and I felt Dimitri stiffen at my side so I whispered "I'm only yours comrade" and then smiled.

He looked down and smiled at me. Then I stepped quickly up to Roxas, and asked him "Do you know?"

He nodded slightly and I stepped back the Kirova spoke.

"So you were assigned to her?" she asked with a bit of surprise in her voice.

He sort of hesitated t answer "No."

Then my mom asked "Then what are you doing her?" and I knew he had to explain about his brother too. He seemed pained to do but instead he took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**REVIEW I WANT TEN TILL THE NEXT UPDATE AND THX FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME IM BAK AT SKOOL SO YEA O AND TAKE MY POLL IT WILL BE CLOSING SOON AND IT WILL DECIDE WHAT KIND OF SONGS WILL BE IN THIS STORY IF I DECIDE TO PUT SOME IN SOME PARTS OF THE STORY SO YEA REVIEW THX**


	10. Chapter 10

**THX FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MADE ME HAPPY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

RPOV (Roxas)

I took a deep breath and began to explain why Rose was now my charge and who my brother really was.

"As you saw in the fight earlier my brother is very dangerous" I began "He wasn't like that 3 years ago." I told them, they were very intent in my story.

"3 years ago I had already received my charge, actually two of you had already seen them when they died, and I'm sure you remember." I said specifically looking at both Dimitri and Rose, then it clicked and they gasped. Everyone turned toward them and Rose said "The Baddica House!"

I nodded and said yes "The Baddica Family were my brother and my charges" I said and continued "That day I was in my room relaxing with my brother Darren, when suddenly I heard screams downstairs."

"I ran downstairs and I saw at least 7 Strigoi attacking them I was too late to save them and when the Strigoi saw us they ran off and Darren ran after them" I said.

"After alerting my elders and they arrived I ran after him and before I was able to catch him, a Strigoi came from behind and dragged Darren with him" I continued.

"I ran as fast as I could after them but when I got there.." my voice began to break and I had to collect myself before I began, because I do _**not **_cry.

"Please continue" Kirova said with simpathy. I nodded and started again.

"When I got there I was too late and Darren was turned, he had the pale skin, the red eyes, and the smell of blood all over him. I couldn't believe it happened to him I promised I would save him and I broke that promise, so know he hates me and every moroi and damphir in this world." I stopped.

"Then how did you find this place and how did you find Rose? Most importantly how did he get in to the academy?" Janine asked.

I continued "After Darren was turned I decided that I didn't want this life anymore, so I ran away from my duty. I traveled everywhere but then I heard this academy was a target and I didn't think my brother was behind this so I headed over here to see what was going on. I witnessed the battle last night and I thought you were alright so I decided to leave but then I heard Rose's scream and it hurt me to the core that I felt a pull towards her and I knew I had to make a choice." I said and then I said "So I decided that I wanted to be _**her **_guardian."

"Darren was able to get into the academy because, there is no magic in this world that can stop him, not even holy grounds, which is why he was so valuable to our elders." I finished.

I stopped and then Tasha asked "What is bonding Rose to you? What is the connection you have?" I knew why she was asking she couldn't block me out if she tried.

So I answered her "There are two ways that I can become a guardian for a certain Damphir and her Moroi. One way is being assigned and then going through a ceremony. The other way is revealing myself to a Damphir of my choosing but in order for this method to work he/she would have to be shadow-kissed to her moroi, or it would not work at all, and I would leave. Since Rose is shadow-kissed I am able to be her guardian."

She nodded and then Kirova asked "So you will be staying here?"

I answered "Yes, but I will also be training with them if it's alright with you headmistress and of course Di-er Guardian Belikov and Rose?'

They both nodded and then Kirova ended this by saying "Very well once you are released from the infirmary we will set you up with a dorm and give you a schedule."

"Thank You" I answered and everyone left except for Vasilissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, and Tasha. Great more questions, but I guess it would be natural, so I settled back and waited for them to ask.

RPOV (Rose)

After everyone left, only Lissa, Dimitri, Tasha (Big surprise), Christian, and I stayed. Roxas seemed amused with himself and just waited for us to talk. Lissa began.

"Roxas," she said so formal but before she could continue he said "Yes, Vasilissa?" and Lissa being Lissa had to correct him.

"It's Lissa please" she said and Roxas answered "Ok, Lissa what did you want to know?"

Lissa continued her question "Are u bonded with Rose and me?" and Roxas just looked at us and actually laughed.

"No I'm not I can just feel the feelings of both you, it's impossible for me to bond to you because I am no vampire" he said after he regained his breath.

Both Lissa and I regained our breaths but he added something that made us both blush "That doesn't mean I can't get sucked into your heads when certain emotions are strong, so please do your best to control yourselves" he said and continued laughing.

Lissa and I were blushing a deep red when we figured out what he meant, Dimitri and Christian laughed along with Roxas, Tasha just stayed serious.

"What do you want to know Tasha?" Roxas asked and we all focused on her.

"When will your brother be back?" she asked obviously not knowing what the terms were agreed when Darren left.

"He will be coming in 3 months, which means I have to train hard and be ready" he answered with fierceness in his voice.

I noticed Tasha seemed very intense when he said that like she was figuring or planning something. I had to watch her carefully while she stayed here.

Then Roxas got up from bed and said "I'm bored hey let's play a game!"

"Alright bring it" I said ready to do anything and hoping he was thinking what I was too.

He looked at me and smiled and then said "Lets's play truth or dare!" after he said that everyone groaned and reluctantly said "Ok" except for Tasha, she left so I called Adrian and within 5 minutes we were ready to play. Roxas doesn't know what he just got into.

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO 10 REVIEWS AND IDEAS FOR THE DARES ARE IN GOOD QUESTION SO SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR DARES AND LOOK OUT FOR A NEW STROY IM GOING TO DO WITH THESE SAME CHARACTERS EXCEPT THEY GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH HUMANS! SO YEA REVIEW AND KEEP A LOOK OUT**


	11. AN:ReAd ImPoRtAnT!

**Authors Note**

**This is the only author note i will be putting up and its only b/c i need ideas for the truth or dare game im going to write about in my next chapter, i really need ideas so pm me or leave reviews and ideas. Thx a bunch once i get ideas i will update asap.**

**- iHeArTlAdYGaGa**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME IDEAS AND A SHOUT OUT TO LUCIA RAYNE WHOSE IDEAS HELPED ME INSPIRE THIS CHAPTER AND WHO WILL INSPIRE PART 2.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare? (Part 1)

RPOV (Roxas)

Rose called Adrian and within five minutes there we were in a circle ready to begin, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. So I asked "Who goes first?" Rose immediately said "Me!"

I answered "Ok go ahead" she gave me a wicked smile but I wasn't going to let her face me so I raised the stakes.

I said "Loser who backs out from a dare has to serve the winner who comes up with the best dare for a week" everyone agreed and Rose began.

"Alright Roxas I dare you to phase into your wolf form and let Lissa walk you around campus like a dog" she said and began laughing. I just shrugged, no way was she going to win, and said "Ok."

Lissa and Rose went to their dorms to get a leash and collar that said Fido. No way where did they get that?! They saw the shocked looked on my face and said "We snuck a dog up here a few years ago, so deal with it."

I phased and Rose put the collar on me and Lissa hooked up the leash. Everyone followed us when we started to walk around the campus, sadly everyone was up and about so the minute they saw me and Lissa they began laughing uncontrollably. What made it worse was that Rose was recording the whole thing!

Before we headed back to the infirmary, Rose suggested to go to Adrian's dorm, since it's the biggest, we agreed and headed there. Once there I said "My Turn" and turned towards Rose and said "Truth or Dare?"

She said "Dare" and smiled. Perfect I had the perfect dare. So I said "Rose I dare you to give a lap dance to Christian" and I began laughing while they both looked scared but Rose shrugged and got a chair. Dimitri's feeling told me he was ready to murder me but I didn't care I wasn't going to lose.

Christian sat on the chair looking uncomfortable, but his feelings said differently and I just laughed harder. Rose turned towards an iPod speaker and put on a song that I recognized immediately, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

Rose began to dance and Christian tried to look away:

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby_

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)_

_I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rose finished dancing, and I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice when Dimitri tried to reach for me. I was able to duck before he grabbed me; luckily Rose got to him and calmed him down. Still, I sat next to Adrian after that. When I sat down I noticed Christian was _**excited**_ and I just couldn't help my self and said "Woah, down there." Everyone burst out laughing and Christian sat down on the floor, his cheeks flushing red.

After that dare was done Christian turned to Dimitri and asked "Truth or Dare?" Dimitri said "Dare" and Christian said "I dare you to go to my aunt Tasha, and propose to her."

Dimitri stiffened and looked at Rose, but Rose was to busy glaring at Christian. Christian seemed unaffected, and I looked inside his head, and saw that he realized that Dimitri and Rose loved each other, and he did this to mess with her.

This was a low for him, but hey at least we'll get a kick out of seeing her face when it's just a dare. So I whispered to Rose exactly what I just discovered and that it would be funny to see her face.

Rose laughed and nodded to Dimitri to do it. So he shrugged and headed out the door in look for Tasha, while Rose got the video camera. Man this was going to be fun!

RPOV (Rose)

After I was done dancing, I sat back down and noticed Dimitri reaching for Roxas. It was really funny but I had to stop him, before anyone saw, so I sat down next to him and whispered "I'm all yours comrade" and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He relaxed immediately and then I noticed Christian and saw how _**excited **_he was but, before I could say anything, Roxas exclaimed "Woah down ther!" and we all started laughing.

After we composed ourselves, and Christian _**calmed**_ down, we looked to see who was next. Knowing Roxas and I had already gone, so Christian's turn was next, so he looked towards Dimitri and asked "Truth or Dare?"

Dimitri said "Dare" obviously he planned on winning.

Christian smiled and said "I dare you to propose to my Aunt Tasha." After he said that Dimitri and I stiffened. Dimitri looked at me, with a look that said "What should I do?"

I just looked towards Christian and gave him my famous glare, obviously he knew something. Then Roxas cam up to me and whispered "Christian knows about you, he's just doing this to mess with you. But remember it's just a prank and Tasha is totally in love with Dimtri its going to be the best Dare!"

I looked at him laughed and then nodded towards Dimitri, so he could know that it was ok. He looked at me smiled and headed towards the door, while I grabbed the video camera, I wasn't going to miss this!

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO NEXT PART BY TOMOROW BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT AND CHECK OUT MY STORY I PROMISED I WOULD PUT UP GO TO THIS LINK PLZ AND REVIEW. HERE IT IS **.net/s/5918546/1/A_Union_Between_Worlds


	13. Chapter 13

**OK SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER I HAVE NO EXCUSE I WAS LAZY. ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hidden Feelings (AKA Truth or Dare Part 2)

RPOV (Roxas)

We were heading towards Tasha's dorm and man this was going to be fun. I and Rose had a plan to get her to be where most people were so we told Dimitri to lead her to the quad. I didn't hate Tasha but if she messed with Rose or Dimitri I sure will.

Rose had a huge smirk on her face and her feelings were excited, while Dmitri's were nervous. I tried to swallow my laughter but it came out as a chuckle. When we got to her dorm everyone hid in the bushes.

Dimitri knocked on the door and on the 3rd knock Tasha opened. When she opened her feelings said shock but her mind said that she had been listening in on our game. She had a plan and it involved both Rose and Dimitri. I knew I had to stop this before this turned into a fight that many wouldn't want to see.

Dimitri hesitated but then said "Tasha would you come with me to take a walk with me? I have to ask you something" Tasha just stared at him and said "Ok."

We all followed them and when they got to the quad hardly anyone but Janine and Alberta were there. It would still be funny but I felt Tasha's feelings and I was uncertain of what was going to happen.

Dimitri kneeled on one foot and said "Tasha will you marry me?" He was so nervous and Rose was so tense I could hardly pay attention to anything else. Tasha got up and gave him a kiss and said "Yes, Dimka! I will marry you" But, what she said next is what got us all.

"I knew you would choose me and not that slut" she said with so much hatred that anyone but Rose, Me, and Christian could react. Rose jumped out of the bushes and charged for Tasha obviously she wasn't going to let that go. Christian stood in front of his aunt protectively with his hands on fire. That was when I sprung I don't know what happened but my crest inside my pocket began to glow and I ran towards Rose and phased. I growled at her telling her to back off and that if she attacked major trouble will fall on her. She just looked at me with so much pain and sadness, and then she ran towards the main campus. I phased back and ran after her before anyone else could.

I found her at the door of her dorm. She was crying her eyes out. I just stood there until she saw me and then I picked her from the floor and gave her a hug.

"Ssh It'll be okay Rose don't cry" I told her. She just kept on crying and I felt awful and I hated Christian and Tasha for doing this to her.

"Its okay Roxas don't hate them." she said. I was shocked how did she know that?

"How did you know that?" I asked her. She just looked at me confused and said "You were saying I hate them, over and over again." Oh that made perfect sense and I laughed.

She laughed with me. Then I decided something, I reached into my pocket and took out the crest that my mother bestowed upon me when I was born. I handed it to Rose.

She took it and said "Wow it's beautiful." I just shrugged and said "My mom put that on me when I was a baby. My elders told me it signified courage and innocence." I said and then continued "Now a part of me will be with you wherever you go."

She looked at me and smiled and said "Thank You Roxas, for coming into my life." I smiled back and said "I'll always be there to protect you Rose,_** por siempre**_" I pulled her into a deep hug and at that moment I forgot everything else. I knew her heart belonged somewhere else so I knew it was wrong to feel what I felt for her. But, at that moment I didn't really care.

RPOV (Rose)

Rose gave me a crest that looked like a sun. It was beautiful. So I said "It's beautiful."

Roxas shrugged and said "My mom put that on me when I was a baby. My elders told me it signified courage and innocence." He said and then continued "Now a part of me will be with you wherever you go."

I felt happy that he was here with me so I smiled and said "Thank You Roxas for coming into my life."

He smiled back and said "I'll always be there to protect you Rose, _**por siempre**_"

Then he pulled me into deep hug and instantly I felt safe, I knew with Roxas around I would be alright. At that moment I almost forgot everything until Dimitri showed up and Roxas broke the hug. He just smiled and then whispered "Compulsion" he winked and left.

Dimitri just looked at me with a thoughtful expression. Then he said "Are you ok Rose? I'm sorry Tasha did that."

I just smiled and said "I'm fine and I know that you were compelled to be kissed."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss that made me forget everything. It begun to get deeper but before it could that moment with Roxas came back to me and I immediately pulled away. Dimitri looked confused and hurt. I just shrugged and said "Later Comrade promise" I gave him my best man – eater smile.

But, I couldn't forget how I felt with Roxas in my arms and I in his. I knew that Roxas was going to be a good friend. I was still confused about my feelings for him. All I know is that I don't want to hurt him.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him back to where everyone else was. When we got back to the quad Tasha was gone. Roxas was smiling at us but something was wrong everyone looked surprised. Then I noticed I hadn't let go of Dmitri's hand.

Oh Shit! Well time to explain.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OH AND PLZ GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED A UNION BETWEEN WORLDS THX **


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IVE BEEN BUSY W/SCHOOL ANYWAY ENJOY **

* * *

Chapter 13: Explanations

RPOV (Roxas)

After I left Rose alone with Dimitri, I headed towards the quad where everyone else was. The hug still burned inside me but I knew that I couldn't love her so I let it go. When I got there Alberta and Janine were gone. From the feelings of everyone they were worried about Rose. When they saw me Lissa came running up to me and asked "How's Rose?"

"She's fine, right now she's with Guardian Belikov" I answered. Lissa was confused; she didn't know Rose and Dimitri loved each other. By her feelings and thoughts she was putting the pieces together.

Then Christian came up to me and said "I'm sorry I did that, I just couldn't let my aunt get hurt."

I just shook my head and said "It isn't me who you should be apologizing to."

I looked over to where Adrian was standing. He looked deep in thought so I walked over to him and asked "What's wrong?"

His feelings were mixed up like he was fighting something inside him. They were just like Tasha's but he was actually fighting it. Tasha was letting it consume her. He looked at me and just smiled and said "Nothing, just hoping Rose and Belikov have a big fight" then he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh, but then all of a sudden I was sucked into a world I knew very well. It was a place of immense peace. I looked around it hadn't changed at all. The tall tree's still covered the light of the sun the wolves and other creatures living here still howled or cried towards the light they could not see. This place was the closest place to a home I have. When my brother and I were young and discovering our abilities, we found that when our emotions were strong or we were far away and needed to talk, this place would suck us in and allow us to talk with no interruptions from the outside world. All that changed when my brother was turned, this place became filled with trees that would cover up all the light. I hated coming here after what happened to my brother.

But here I was, then in the distance I saw a huge wolf with a crest that looked like a moon. It was my brother, in this world there was no hate, for an instance my brother was free from the feelings inside him. He stopped in front of me and phased back to normal.

I just looked at him and said "What's up?"

He blinked and smiled the smile I missed so much and said "The sky."

I just looked at him and laughed, the said "Seriously why do you need to talk to me?"

He hesitated before answering but then said "I came to warn you of a vision I had. It shows one of your friends betraying you. I can't tell you who it is but I just want you to be careful in whom you trust."

After he said that I was surprised. I had no idea who it could be but I would figure it out. Then I said "Thank you."

He smiled again and said "You're welcome Roxas."

"I miss you Darren, it isn't right for this to be happening" I said with sadness He just smiled and finished the trip by saying "Stay strong brother, one day we will be together again."

Then I was back at the academy and I noticed that Rose was heading towards the quad with Dimitri. This meant they made up; when I saw them I smiled hugely for two reasons.

One, I was happy for them. Two because Rose hadn't let go of Dmitri's hand which meant that everyone know knew what was going on between them. Rose has heck of a lot of explaining to do.

RPOV (Rose)

Roxas was smiling hugely but, something was off. Everyone looked shocked, and by everyone I meant Christian and Lissa because Adrian and Roxas already knew.

The instant they saw us Dimitri pulled his hand away from mine but, it was too late. Lissa and Christian came up to me.

"What the hell?" Christian asked. Roxas burst out laughing at that and then before anything else could be said Lissa dragged me toward the dorms. Roxas was still laughing; man I'm going to make him pay.

We got my dorm first and Lissa dragged me in. Then she exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Through the bond I could tell she wasn't angry, just disappointed. I sighed and said "Lissa we couldn't tell anyone, or we might have been caught."

"But, I'm your best friend! How come you didn't trust me?" she exclaimed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just couldn't risk getting caught. Do you know what would have happened to him? He would have been fired and I just couldn't risk that." I said.

She looked at me and through the bond I could feel she was finally accepting it and in 3…2…1…

She squealed and came up to me and hugged me and exclaimed "I'm sorry Rose and I'm happy for you. You two are perfect for each other."

She smiled and I smiled back then came a knock at my door. I stood up and went to answer it. There in all its bitchy wonder stood Tasha eyes flaming. I smirked I'll finally get my fight at her.

* * *

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO AND PLZ PLZ GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY OTHER STORY I RLLY DONT WANT TO DELETE IT SO GO PLZ AND REVIEW IT **

**ALRIGHT THEN THATS ALL **

**BYE :D  
**


	15. AN:SoRRy! ReAd

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm so sorry I have not updated. I have been very busy and I got sick so that took my spirits out of writing. I promise I will update as soon as possible, because I have CST testing. I need your help though I just don't know if Rose should really fight Tasha or not? I'm not very good with fight scenes, but if you want them to fight just leave me a review or pm me a small fight scene and I will consider using it to inspire me. Thx a bunch guys for being patient with me. Oh and Spirit Bound comes out Tuesday so can't wait for that. Any way thx a bunch and I promise I will update ASAP.**

** -iHeArTLaDyGaGa**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THX SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT GUYS LIKE I SAID IN MY AN IVE BEEN BUSY, SO ANY WAY ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Betrayal

RPOV (Rose)

I stared into that bitch face Tasha. Oh man I was going to enjoy kicking her ass. But, something in her eyes made me stop and ask "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer at first and then I realized her eyes were blood red. She was Strigoi!

Then out of nowhere Roxas was right in front of me. Seriously he would not let me have some fun. Then 2 other figures appeared, it was Darren and Bruda. Darren was looking at me and Lissa with an amused expression. Bruda was just standing there looking bored? Tasha was calm and the next words she spoke made me hate her even more.

"Master…" she said to Darren. I was shocked to hear those words. That bitch actually chose to fight and die for Darren. Roxas looked pained and then said "So it was you."

` He said it with so much hatred that it scared the hell out of me. Then I felt the fear radiating off of Lissa. I turned towards her and whispered "Wait, until they're all distracted, then run and alert my mom, Alberta, and Dimitri." She nodded and then we turned towards Darren. I knew I had to distract them so I said "How did you get 2 strigoi in?"

Darren just laughed and said "It was quite easy, you have such stupid security it was child's play for me to get in."

That made my blood boil how dare he call us stupid? Then Roxas spoke and said "You were the betrayer, it was you."

Tasha laughed and said "No, it is not me, he is among you, for now but, soon he _**will **_become one of us."

I was shocked I had no idea what they were talking about but. I decided it was time to make a scene so Lissa could alert the guardians. Roxas turned around and gave me a look that said "Go for it" I forgot that he could read minds.

Then I attacked Tasha, she was in defensive but was completely caught by surprise. Then Roxas phased and attacked Bruda and Darren. At that moment while I was struggling with Tasha I yelled to Lissa "Go!"

Then something sprung inside her and she ran towards the quad. I reached for my stake attached to my belt but Tasha did something that surprised me she lit her fingers into fire and almost got me. I jumped back just in time. Then I looked over to where Roxas was and saw that he was occupied. At that moment I knew I was alone I just hoped Lissa would make it back on time with the others.

LPOV (Lissa)

When Rose yelled "Go!" I was momentarily frozen but then I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the quad. I saw Dimitri and Adrian there. I literally slammed into Dimitri. He caught me and steadied me and said "What's wrong Princess?"

It took me a moment to regain my breath and then I said "Rose and Roxas… they're in trouble! Tasha, Darren, and Bruda are fighting them they need your help!"

He looked at me like I was joking and then sprang and ran towards the dorms. Before he disappeared he yelled "Get Alberta!"

It was eerie how much him and Rose were connected. After that Adrian spoke for the first time "Is she okay? Rose was she okay when you left?"

I saw the concern in his eyes, he really did love Rose. I answered him confidently without lies.

"She was fighting Tasha when I left and I don't know if she'll win." I said then the truth of my words hit me and I trembled for Rose. I knew I had no time to waste so I said "Sorry Adrian, I know how much you love her."

He just nodded; I had a feeling he was fighting something big inside him. I didn't have the time to ponder this, I ran towards the Guardian Building. When I went in thank goodness Janine was there. They looked at me and both asked "What's wrong Princess?"

I had to catch my breath again and said "Rose and Roxas are in trouble! There are strigoi on campus, Dimitri already went to help! They need more help though." I finished. In a blink they headed towards the dorm. They ordered for me to stay but, I wasn't about to do that when Rose could get hurt. I ran towards Christian's dorm and knocked on his door.

He answered on the third knock and looked surprised to see me. He asked "What's wrong Lissa?" he asked.

I told him the whole story and then he took my hand and ran towards the dorm. We got to hide behind a bush and get to see the fight. What I saw made me gasp, I was truly afraid. Even Christian trembled. I really hope Rose and Roxas make it out alive.

RPOV (Roxas)

_Flashback:_

_**We were in the quad messing with Dimitri about Rose. It was so much fun even Adrian lightened up. But, even though I could feel something eating him inside, plus my visit with Darren had not left me feeling at ease. But, I put those thoughts out of my mind for two reasons. Reason number one: I had no idea who it could be and Reason number 2: Dimitri was coming at me and if he got a hold of me I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to strangle. Just in time I was able to jump out of the way but not before I landed right on my ass and Christian and everyone there started laughing.**_

_** "Shut Up, Christian or should I remind everyone her who it was that got excited when Rose danced?" I said and then burst out laughing, man I was never going to let him live this down. His cheeks flushed red and he looked down.**_

_** Then Adrian went up to Dimitri and said "You're a lucky man Belikov. Make her happy she deserves it" I saw a bit of pain flash before his eyes after he said that but then brushed it off.**_

_** Dimitri just stood there and smiled, letting him know that he would. Then we all decided it was time to head to our dorms seeing that Rose and Lissa would not be coming back. **_

_** I said goodbye to everyone then left. I had gotten past the quad into the main building and then something in the shadows caught my attention. I turned around so quickly I was able to see a figure head towards the girl dorms. I followed it knowing Rose was going to be somehow involved. I was right when I got there I saw it was Tasha but that wasn't what caught me off guard, it was the fact that her thoughts showed me a horrible truth. Darren and Bruda were here, but what scared me the most at that moment was that Rose could get hurt and I was supposed to protect her. I made her a promise and I wasn't going to break it anytime soon. **_

_** I ran toward the dorm and stood in front of Rose. As always she looked surprised at my speed. But her thoughts made me chuckle. Of course I was going to let her have fun just not right now. Then Darren and Bruda stepped in front of us and that's when things got dicey. Rose attacked Tasha and then Lissa ran for help.**_

_End of Flashback_

This fight was getting tough I sure hope Lissa makes it back on time. We need a lot of help. That's what scared me, if we needed so much help for 3 strigoi, how would we stand in a real war?

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO REVIEW PLZ I WOULD LOVE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS COMING IN AND OH I JUST FINISHED SPIRIT BOUND AND I LOOOOVED IT LOL. wHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ID LOVE TO SEE YOUR OPINIONS ALONG WITH REVIEWS. SO YEA HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW. **

**-iHeArTLaDyGaGa  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DIDNT GET MANY NEW REVIEWS BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD SO HERE YOU GO ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fight

RPOV (Rose)

I was struggling with Tasha, especially because she kept using her magic. This was something that I couldn't understand, Strigoi are supposed to loose their magic when they are turned. I didn't know what to think but I knew I couldn't let her abilities get to me. It was life or death in this fight and sure as hell I wasn't going to die.

She lit her fingers again and before she threw fire at me, Dimitri came up from behind and grabbed her from behind. She was strong and tried to struggle free but, Dimitri was stronger and he held on to her.

"Attack her!" Dimitri yelled. Then I realized what he was doing, and in one quick motion I grabbed my stake and put over her heart and just before it went in Darren attacked Dimitri from behind.

Dimitri staggered and his grip on Tasha faltered. That tiniest bit was enough for Tasha to light up another fire and throw it at me. This time it got me on my knee and burned like hell. Then while Dimitri was fighting with Darren, I looked over at Roxas. He was on the ground lying unconscious. Bruda was standing over him with bruises all over. Then at that moment my mom and Alberta finally appeared and then my mom headed towards me to fight Tasha. Alberta was fighting with Bruda.

I headed towards Dimitri to help him fight Darren but, then Darren once again said "Enough!"

We all stopped fighting and looked at him. He looked at us with amused expressions and then he said "Our business here is done." In the blink of an eye they were all gone even Tasha. I was angry and scared. Tasha was going to pay for this, I was going to find her and make her pay for betraying us.

Then I remembered Roxas and headed towards him. I yelled for everyone to help him and take him to the infirmary. Right before they got to him, he opened his eyes and what he said next confused me all over again.

"A…Adrian and t…the…c…child" he said, and then passed out again. After that we took him to the infirmary. I called Lissa knowing she was nearby. But, what did all this have to do with Adrian and a child? I didn't have time to think about it because Lissa finally arrived and healed the worst of Roxas' injuries and then they carried him to the infirmary. He was going to spend a lot of time in there.

LPOV (Lissa)

When Christian and I were hiding I saw that Roxas was lying on the floor unconscious. He looked really hurt; I hope he's going to be okay. Rose was still fighting with Tasha when the others finally arrived. Dimitri got Tasha from behind but then Darren attacked Dimitri and Tasha was able to get a hit on Rose.

I flinched and Christian was getting ready to attack his aunt when Darren yelled "Enough!"

They all stopped and he looked at them with pure evil in his eyes and said "Our business here is done." Then in a blink of an eye they were gone. Rose ran over to Roxas and then she called for me. I ran out of the bushes and towards Roxas. He was badly injured but, I healed most of his wounds. Then we all headed towards the infirmary.

RPOV (Roxas)

I phased to take on Darren and Bruda. I was closer to Bruda so I attacked him first he was caught by surprise but, because of his Strigoi strength and speed he was able to dodge before I got a good hold on him.

But, before I could continue, Darren grabbed me from behind and handed me to Bruda. They were strong but I knew I could break free, yet something told me not too.

Then Darren spoke in a whisper "I know who the betrayer is. I've decided to finally tell you." He smiled with evil in his eyes. It pained me deep inside because it was my fault he is what he is now.

Instead of telling me, he put his hand on my forehead and _**showed**_ me the exact vision he had.

_It was Adrian and he was Strigoi! But, there was someone in his arms crying, and then I realized it was a child. Pale skin, features like that of a moroi, but something was oddly familiar about the child. _

He took his hand away from mine. In one instant everything made sense, the child was Rose's son. Adrian was fighting an evil inside him. Adrian was the betrayer! But, he wouldn't… he couldn't do that there had to be a reason. Before anything else could happen, Darren attacked me and I fell unconscious.

"Have a good sleep brother, remember the prophecy" was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious. Suddenly someone was saying my name. I realized it was Rose.

"A…Adrian and t…the…c…child" I whispered hoping she would hear me. Then I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**OK SO I WANT MOR REVIEW AT LEAST 10. COME ON GUYS IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY MONDAY. PLUS I WANT TO KNOW IF YOUR STILL LIKING MY STORY. SO REVIEW PLZ**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I GOT MORE REVIEWS SO THAT MADE ME HAPPY BUT I WANT MORE SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Startling Revelation

RPOV (Roxas)

_**I knew this was a dream but, it seemed so real. It seemed like ages since I visited this place. Darren and I were inside a cave, made of marble. It looked more like a temple than a cave, one of the elders, Axel was with us. We were chosen to be brought here because we showed mastery in all the skills we needed to become a good 'savior.' **_

_** This temple was the home of a terrible beast that could only be unleashed through a ritual. It was legend that if unleashed it had the power to destroy a whole race of its masters choosing. In the middle of the temple was a stone tablet that tells the prophecy we so strongly believed in.**_

_** "Well here it is boys" Axel said. He was one of the rare elders who actually got along with me and Darren.**_

_** "Whoa what is it?" Darren asked. I looked at Axel for the answer. He sighed and said "Don't you guys listen in class?"**_

_** Darren yawned for emphasis and said "No, not at all really." I chuckled and Axel smiled. **_

_** "Watch it Darren, just because you both are one of the top students, doesn't mean I can't rank you down in an instant" he threatened.**_

_** We laughed and then he got serious and said "This is the legendary prophecy that we live by. It states that there will be a dark time where two beings will separate by a dark force. One will choose the path of good, the other will fight the darkness but in the end it will consume him." He paused and continued "The dark one will stage a war, take a friend and fill him with darkness, thus becoming a betrayer, and turning him against the other. He will release the beast, give magic to those without it; the world he chooses shall fall unless the pure one realizes his power and acts upon it guided by the child that has never once been." **_

_** We stared in awe and said "What does it mean?" Axel just chuckled and said "No need to worry, the beast hasn't been released in thousands of years. There is no way; we would never let that happen. **_

_** "Come on let's go, remember no one below you is to know of this prophecy." He said, and we nodded.**_

_** After we left I had trouble forgetting it, it was as if it was warning me of darkness. Of all the top students why us? I forgot about it after a while but it still made me uneasy.**_

_**I now realize what it said, Darren is the dark one, he will release the beast and the moroi and damphirs will fall. Unless I stop it but how? The child in the vision may look like he may be Rose's son but she is a damphir and her thoughts told me she has only been with another damphir (aka Dimitri). There was no way that was her son.**_

I started to come around and woke up to see Rose's and Lissa's concerned stares.

It made me uneasy and so I tried to lighten the mood "Hey why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of freak show?"

They smirked and gave me a hug "I'm glad you're ok" Lissa said. Rose just smiled and then I remembered the hug and smiled back.

"What happened what did Darren say? What does Adrian and a child have to do with what just happened?" Rose asked and then I noticed everyone was there. Literally all those who witnessed the battle, even Adrian was there.

I hesitated and then said "Darren showed me a vision. I know who the betrayer is."

They looked at me expectantly so I told them the whole story, except I left out the part about Adrian being the betrayer. Adrian had to fight this himself, I couldn't interfere.

Dimitri was the one who spoke up "So you're saying that Darren is going to release this beast and kill us off?"

I nodded and said "Yes, but I have no idea how he plans to do it, the only way to find out is to go back to that temple and re-read the prophecy, but it's all the way to where your Queen resides." I said.

"I don't know if we would even be allowed in, it is a sacred land and not just anyone is allowed in." I finished.

"But, we have to try we can't let him release this thing and kill us" Rose said. I just didn't know what to do.

It was Janine that spoke up next "You talked about a child, what did you mean?"

I thought of it and answered "I honestly don't know. A child that has never once been, it doesn't make sense. I have no clue what it could be."

Everyone just thought about this and then suddenly Rose sprang up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear that she was throwing up. After she came out she looked pale. Then realization hit in.

I stared at her with shock, no way! No friggin way! She was pregnant, I knew because suddenly the feelings were coming from a being inside her also. This was the child that has never once been. Rose is the only one that has ever gotten pregnant by another Damphir.

Everyone else looked oblivious to it. "Are you ok?" Dimitri asked, sounding like any concerned mentor.

She nodded and said yes. "Rose…" I said. She turned around and said "Yea?"

I hesitated before answering because if I did this then everyone would know about her relationship with Dimitri. Well at least her mom would know and that would be a big conflict, but I had to do it.

They were all waiting for me to say something and so I did "I'm sorry… but, I think; no, you _**are pregnant**_." I said.

They all looked at me like I was an idiot. Then Janine spoke with fury "Is this true Rose?" she asked.

Shit it was time. Time for her to explain, I looked at Rose apologetically and she just glared at me. I knew this could mean the end of our friendship if I didn't explain soon why I thought that. Just as I was going to explain, a window that had the emblem of our race appeared right there in the room. I forgot that the elders could travel by these portals to anywhere in the world. They found me, I was frozen in place; the window opened and out stepped _**Axel**_! This was about to get interesting…

RPOV (Rose)

We took Roxas to the infirmary. We got there and Dr. Ozelski checked up on him.

"Some bed rest and he'll be okay" she said and left. I turned towards Roxas he seemed so peaceful yet at the same time it seemed he was suffering inside.

I was still thinking about what he told me about Adrian and a child. What did that have to do with what just happened? Also how did Tasha keep her magic when she was turned? So many damn questions and the only person who could answer them, was sleeping the world away.

Dimitri came up behind me and whispered "What's wrong Roza?"

I sighed and said "I just don't understand anything that happened. I mean how did Tasha keep her magic when she was turned? No Strigoi should be able to do that."

He looked at me and said "I know, I don't understand it either."

"My guess is she was turned by Darren." Adrian spoke suddenly; I hadn't even noticed he was there. His expression looked pained like he was struggling with something inside him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, this didn't seem like the normal Adrian, he usually never looked like this. He always had a lazy smile and look on his face but, today he looked pained and focused.

"I mean that Darren was able to keep his magic when he was turned right?" he asked and we nodded, then he continued "Well what if he were to turn a Strigoi, he could probably prevent them from losing their magic" he finished.

"You have a point Ivashkov" my mom said. I nodded and said "Well until Roxas wakes up we probably won't know."

We just sat down and waited for Roxas to wake up. After 10 minutes, Lissa stood up and asked me to follow her. I did and she led me to her dorm.

She seemed anxious about something but I had no idea what it was. As soon as we got to her dorm she said "Okay I know your hiding something, so tell me what's wrong."

It surprised me that she actually knew that I was worried. So I said "It's just that before Roxas completely passed out, he said something about Adrian and a child."

She nodded when I finished and said "I don't understand, this is so much more complicated than it should be."

"Lissa, complicated or not it's what our lives are about, we can't change that. We can only hope everything will turn out ok."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I kept thinking back to our younger days when all we had to worry about was getting to school on time. I missed those days so badly, it may not be graduation but, in a month it will be and I'll be out in the real world. Then 2 months after Darren will stage his war. Life was a mess.

We pulled away and I said "You ok? Do you want to head back?" she nodded and we headed back to the infirmary.

Everyone acknowledged us and then I noticed Roxas was stirring, so I went over to where he was. A bit later he opened his eyes and smiled. I smiled then he said "Hey, why you guys looking at me like I'm a freak show?"

Lissa and I laughed then Lissa hugged him and said "I'm glad you're okay." He smiled at us both. Then I remembered the crest he gave me and it felt warm against my chest. It felt right having it with me.

Finally I asked "What happened? What did Darren say? What do Adrian and a child have to do with what happened?"

He hesitated before answering then he said "Darren showed me a vision of a child and Adrian"

He told us a story about a prophecy that his kind live by. The whole story scared the hell out of me; I mean a beast that could destroy us all?

Dimitri spoke after he finished and asked "So you're saying this beast is going to be released by Darren?"

Roxas nodded and then my mom spoke up "You talked about a child what did you mean?" she had a point, that made no sense to me at all.

Roxas answered "I really have no idea, a child that has never once been? I don't know what it could mean."

Suddenly I got a pain in my stomach; I ran to the bathroom and threw up. After I washed my face and felt better I headed back to the room. Everyone just looked at me and then Dimitri said "Are you ok?"

That was a normal mentor role so I didn't worry too much. Then I noticed Roxas looking at me in shock. Then he spoke up and said "Rose…"

I looked again at him and said "Yea?" he hesitated and then whispered "I'm sorry…" I didn't understand and then he continued in one breath "I know what the child is, and I think; no, you_** are**_ pregnant."

Everyone, including me looked at him like he was crazy and then my mom spoke up with fury and said "Is this true Rose?"

Roxas actually did it he practically announced my relationship with Dimitri. I knew he had a good reason but right then, I couldn't be anything but angry. I trusted him and he betrayed me. I was so close to ripping the crest he gave me from my neck and running out of the room. But, suddenly a window with an emblem of a wolf and dragon type thing fighting it out, appeared.

We just stood there and then I glanced at Roxas, he was stiff. Then I noticed someone stepping out. This was going to get interesting…

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLZ PLZ REVIEW THX :D**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALRIGHT SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE SKOOL :/ ANYWAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 17: New Allies

RPOV (Roxas)

Out stepped _**Axel! **_He wasn't alone though I noticed someone else coming out behind him. It was _**Larcene**_, my best friend. They both stepped out and the portal closed behind them and they were just looking, they seemed to be oblivious to the fact that I was here. Everyone around me was in shock, obviously this is not normal.

Then Larcene finally noticed me, smiled and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back it's been a long time since I last saw her. Then she noticed I was in a hospital bed and asked "What happen to you? Who beat you up?"

I laughed and said "It's a long story" I said. Larcene was the only one I could really talk about Darren with. That is why she was my best friend, she understood me. I admit I also have feelings for her, but since I never knew if she returned them I keep it inside me. Then I asked "What are you guys dong here?" everyone else was silent and looking. It was Axel who finally answered he seemed more relaxed, I guess he finally realized they were no threat. "Well what do you think? We're here to take you back, my brother is displeased but maybe you can still be accepted back in" he said. I stiffened no way were they going to take me back.

"Roxas…." It was Rose who spoke; her feelings were nervous and anxious. I looked at her and said "Yea?"  
"Who are these people?" she asked. It was Axel and Larcene who answered.

Larcene began first "My name is Larcene; I am a student at St. Elzora Academy. My abilities include shape shifting, reading minds, and being able to wield air as an offense and defense. My weapon is the Foudre or 'Spikes of Fury' " She said.

Everyone looked at her in awe then she decided to add something more "Oh and I'm Roxas' best friend." I laughed and smiled, she smiled back.

Then Axel spoke "My name is Axel, I am one of the elders who looks over these young ones and makes sure nothing happens to them. My brother Xenias is the leader and highest ranking above all. I am second; my abilities are: I can open portals like you saw swiftly, I can will others to do what I want them to, and I wield the Spikes of Flame."

"Now that introductions are over, let's get back to business" he said and faced me. "Roxas I need you to come with me and Larcene but, not back to the academy I see know that that is not your place." I must have looked confused because he sighed and continued "Roxas you don't even know your true name do you?" I shaked my head and thought about it. I didn't even know my parents names so how would I know my name?

"Roxas, your real name is Roxas Akai, which means "he who brings light" and Darren's true name is Darius Akai, which means "Wielder of darkness and courage." He said then added "You both have power unimaginable but, you both are young so you don't realize how valuable you both are to us."

Rose spoke next and asked "So Roxas and Darren have power far beyond you guys also?"

Axel looked at her then me and nodded. Then he spoke again "Roxas you are the light, as is the child that Rosemarie carries. Darren is the darkness, he is lost to us but you are not." That made me angry how could he think Darren was lost? I will never give up on him.

"You're wrong! Darren is not lost, I will save him I made a promise and I will not break it again." I exclaimed and felt tears on my eyes but I swallowed them away.

Axel nodded understandingly and Larcene came over to hold my hand, this was normal but to me it meant so much more. Of course Rose noticed and she seemed to be a bit jealous but more towards the friendship we have.

Then Axel added "I understand and that's why I need you and Rosemarie along with her Moroi to come with me and Larcene to the temple of the beast "Roark" and try to decipher what Darren plans to do."

I didn't know what to do so I looked over at Rose and said "What do you think should we go?"

She looked deep in thought then she nodded and looked over to Lissa and said "We _**have**_ to do this." Lissa nodded knowingly and said "Ok let's do it."

Axel nodded in agreement and said we leave at sunrise. "Don't worry Princess Vasilissa you will be fine, we will never touch the outside sun" he said noticing Lissa's discomfort.

Everyone nodded and then everyone decided to go their own ways until it was time to leave. Janine had forgotten about Rose being pregnant thanks to the recent events but it wouldn't last forever. Then Larcene came up to me ad said "Come on Roxas I got to tell you something" I nodded and let her lead me towards the quad.

This was it I'm going to tell her how I feel no matter what.

LPOV (Larcene)

_**Flashback**_

_** I was in my dorm relaxing and thinking of Roxas and what happened to his brother. Both Darren and Roxas were my friends, but Roxas was my best friend he was always there for me when I needed him and I actually have feelings for him but, since I don't know if he'll return them I keep them inside me.**_

_** So there I was thinking of Roxas, wondering if I'll ever see him again and if I'd be able to tell him how I feel. I was deep in thought when someone came knocking on my door. I got up from my bed and walked towards the door and yelled "I'm coming!"**_

_**I opened the door and there stood my brother Marluxia. It always surprised me how beautiful my brother was. He was 6 ft tall, slim and fit, had dark brown hair which he always kept straight and stylish and he had pale blue eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. **_

_** See, our parents died 10 years ago fighting a battle against a terrible beast name "**__**Roark" and well Marluxia and I never really got over it. Unlike him though I learned through Roxas that in order to move on I have to let them go. Marluxia doesn't understand that and so he rarely smiles real smiles. So I cherish every smile he gives me.**_

_** "What's up Mars?" I said and laughed he hated when I called him that. He just rolled his eyes, like I knew he would, and said "You are needed at the Great Hall, the elders need to speak with you." I nodded and we started walking, Marluxia is one of the "elders" as they are called, they watch over our race and enhance the rules. My brother has the coolest abilities I have ever seen he can shape shift into a Raptor, but also take the form of another human being, he absorbs memories when he touches someone, he wields ice as an offense and defense, and he uses the "Scythe of Justice" in his battles. Plus he is the fastest among all the elders which is why he shape shifts into a raptor.**_

_** We walked in silence and I never complained, Marluxia wasn't the talkative kind and I enjoyed our silence. Then I noticed we were passing the quad and that it was **__**close to nighttime so not many people were out but, one was. Keith my friend was still being himself this late at night, and when he noticed me he put on his goofy grin that I loved and ran over to me.**_

_** "Hi Larcene, Hello Marluxia" after he said hi to both of us he did the customary bow of respect. I giggled and said hi back, Marluxia just nodded and continued walking on. Keith followed so I started to talk to him.**_

_** "Hey Keith what's up?" I asked, he smiled and said "Nothing much just enjoying the sunset." I chuckled and said "You mean your enjoying your freedom? Weren't you the one who got confined to your dorm, because you…I don't know pulled the security alarm hmm?" **_

_** He glared and then laughed and I did too. Then he added "Where you guys headed?" I sighed in emphasis and said "To the Great Hall to see the elders."**_

_** "Whoa seriously? Are you in trouble or what?" he asked clearly shocked, I had never been the one to get in trouble. **_

_** "Honestly I don't know Mars didn't tell me anything" I said and looked up to my brother, just like I thought he gritted his teeth. Keith chuckled and said "Must be important then because you're a goody two shoes who never does anything." **_

_** I glared and said "I think it's bedtime for you Keith" he laughed and said "Seriously I don't think you're in trouble heck you might get promoted…" Then he got serious and said "When your done come find me, I need to tell you something" then he ran off leaving me to decipher his mood and message.**_

_** After Keith left Marluxia spoke "Keith is interested in you. I can tell from his thoughts." I gasped in mock shock and said "Marluxia talking? No way!" he chuckled and I laughed then I said "No way, I mean even if he was I could never return his feelings because…" I sighed and Marluxia finished for me "Because your heart belongs to Roxas." I nodded and he just said "Cen, it'll be ok I promise you will see Roxas again." I smiled not just because of his words but because he used my nickname and he rarely ever did that. I hugged him and he hugged me back then we finally reached the Great Hall and entered.**_

_** This place was **__**huge; it was made solely of the finest blue marble, it had a long narrow pathway that led to the thrones of the elders. It was illuminated by natural white light. Its walls were filled with portraits of old legends or battles our race has endured. It was the most amazing place in this whole academy but it was also a place that could decide your future in an instant. **_

_** Once we got to the thrones I noticed every single elder was there and that wasn't normal, usually one or two is absent. But, today Xenias, Axel, Marluxia, and Saix were all there waiting for my brother and I. I bowed and Marluxia went to sit on his thrown. **_

_** Xenias, was the one who spoke "Larcene! Good to see you, I take you know why you are here" he said. I shaked my head and said "With all due respect elder, I do not."**_

_** He clearly looked surprised and then he turned towards my brother and said "I thought you would explain to her the situation." Marluxia sighed and said "No I did not I thought best if you yourself explained to her the situation."**_

_** He nodded and said "I see, well then Larcene what I will ask of you will be your own decision to make." I nodded not understanding where he was going with this. **_

_** He continued and said "You are aware that Darren Akai, has become the leader of the strigoi and plans to eliminate all damphir and moroi?" I nodded, everyone knew about this but I still had to ask "How does he plan on doing this elder?" **_

_** It was Saix who spoke and said "He plans on releasing Roark once again, but how he will achieve this is a mystery to us all."**_

_** I was confused what did this have to do with me? Then Axel spoke, obviously reading my thoughts "It has to do with you because you know Roxas better than any of us, and we need to be able to convince him to-" he said before he was interrupted by Xenias.**_

"_**Come back to the Academy, but first he must travel with both you and Axel to the temple where the prophecy lies." He finished, I was debating this when Marluxia spoke and said "You do not have to do this but, it will help us in figuring out what Darren plans on doing."**_

_** "I think it is my duty as both a friend and a 'savior' to accompany Axel on this mission." I said and I meant it, I owe it to Roxas who has always been there for me.**_

_** All of them nodded and then I looked into Axel's mind and saw that he did not plan on returning Roxas to the academy. I agreed with him, Roxas never was happy here. **_

_** "We leave in an hour, go to back to your dorm and ready yourself." Axel said and I nodded. Once I bowed and said goodbye I headed back to my dorm thinking of Roxas and this new battle.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

After all that happened, now I was here with Roxas leading him towards the quad ready to tell him how I feel. We sat down on a stone bench next to a rose bush, which was very ironic realizing that his new friend was named Rose.

I felt nervous and anxious at the same time but, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I swallowed my fear and when I was about to speak Roxas beat me to it and the next words were the best in my life.

"Larcene…" he began "I'm glad you're here with me, I missed you a lot and I always thought of you and what could have happened if I hadn't left the academy" he paused to take a deep breath and then said "Larcene I love you more than anything in this world but, I never had the guts to say this because I was afraid of your rejection, but now I ask you, Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said "Yes Roxas I do, I love you too" and then he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was so sweet; it felt right to have his lips on mine. After wanting this for so long I finally had it and I was happy. After we pulled away we were both smiling at each other and then he spoke "Come On" and he intertwined our fingers together and led me to the dorms.

When we got to his dorm, he opened the door and led me in. I was a bit nervous because I thought this was going to be the time I lose my virginity.

Roxas surprised me though and said "We need some rest, and since you don't have a dorm you can sleep here with me" and then he whispered "Don't worry, only when you are ready."

I smiled and lay down on the soft bed and Roxas did too. He wrapped his arms around me and the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep was "I love you Larcene; always have, always will."

* * *

**OK SO GUYS I WANT MORE REVIEWS I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING CUZ I CHECKED THE TRAFFIC SO PLZ REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A SEC :) (PS I WILL BE UPDATING MORE ONCE I GET OUT OF SKOOL IN THREE WEEKS, SO BE PATIENT AND I WILL AWARD U) THX O AND ID LOVE TO HEAR UR OPINIONS ON SPIRIT BOUND JUST LEAVE ME PMS SO WE DONT RUIN IT FOR PPL :)**

**OK ONE LAST THING IF YOU WANT TO CONNECT WITH ME AND GET UPDATES ON WHEN I WILL BE UPDATING, U CAN DO IT THROUGH FACEBOOK JUST LOOK UP JENNNIFER LARIS AND TELL ME UR FROM FANFICTION AND ILL GLADLY ACCEPT U ;) OK BYE**


	20. SoRRy!

**Hey Guys,**

**I got some bad news :( I will not be able to update until the end of school, i got my report card and if I dont pass math I will be fucked. So I have to focus on my shool work and math for the next 3 weeks. I really am sorry that this is not an update, but I promise the minute i see on my report card that i have a C in math i promise i will be back on and updating. So plz be patient and i'll see you all soon. Bye  
**

** -iHeArTLaDyGaGa**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK SO IM BACK AFTER 3 LONG WEEKS OF STUDYING AND TAKING FINALS. IM SORRY YOU ALL HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I REWARDED YOU GUYS WITH MORE ACTION AND I WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY NOW THAT I AM ON SUMMER VACATION. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW AND I AM SO THANKFUL YOU ALL WERE SO PATIENT AND STILL KEPT ON READING MY STORY WHILE I WAS GONE.**

**SO ANYWAY ENOUGH OF ME, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ROXAS,LARCENE,AXEL AND WELL YOU GET IT LOL  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Caught

RPOV (Rose)

After everything was set, we all headed back to our dorms. I noticed my mom had forgotten about my pregnancy but, I knew that wouldn't last long so I just had to make sure Dimitri was nowhere around when I told her. I headed back to my dorm and while I was walking I began to think of all that had happened and of the child inside me. I thought of our roles in all of this. Roxas and Darren were both very strong, how could I, Lissa, or my child compare to them? I started to tremble; I was scared for my life and everyone else's. Lissa caught up to me while I was deep in thought.

I jumped a little when she grabbed my arm. Once I saw it was her I relaxed a bit.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked, I just looked at her unable to speak. Looking at her I knew if she had to fight, there was no way she would survive, and I couldn't lose her.

Lissa asked again obviously worried and I finally answered. "I'm just thinking about all that's happened and the fact that I'm carrying Dimitri's baby" that made me smile.

Lissa thought about it and then said "It'll be okay Rose, nothing will happen to me or your baby or anyone for that matter."

I sighed and said "But, how do you know for sure? What if I lose one of you guys, I just couldn't live with that Liss."

"Well I can't predict the future but I can see that you're a great fighter and so I Dimitri and Roxas, so I can give you hope that we will all make it out alive" she said and I sighed unconvinced because according to Larcene this would be a struggle for our lives

Then I added "But think about it Lissa, Roxas couldn't even stand up to his brother and he is way stronger that all of us."

"Your right but Roxas is going to train to get stronger and then he'll beat him." Lissa said.

"No, Lissa remember what the prophecy said; Roxas can't do it alone, he needs the help of my child's and I can't risk that" I said with fear.

Lissa nodded understanding and said "I know Rose; I know how much you love all your family. We'll figure something out."

I nodded and hugged her, then I got to my dorm and we parted ways. I was about to enter my dorm when Dimitri came up to me. I smiled and he smiled back. "What's up comrade?" I asked and smirked.

He chuckled and said "Roza…Roza…" I laughed and said "That's my name don't wear it out" he chuckled and then I entered my dorm. He followed behind while I went to lie on my bed and he sat on the foot of the bed. I started thinking again but he interrupted and said "I heard what you told Lissa."

I gasped in mock shock and said "Dimitri Belikov spying?" he laughed and I did too.

Then I got serious and said "I'm scared Dimitri."

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and said "Don't be scared Roza, I won't let anything happen to you or our child" I smiled again; just the thought of having a mini Dimitri inside me was comforting and made me happy.

He smiled too obviously happy but, before my mood could change I thought of something else and said "But, what if I lose you? I can't take loosing you to strigoi. The cave scared the hell out of me and I don't want that to happen again."

He sighed and said "Nothing will happen to me or to our child; I promise Roza I'll protect you until my last breath."

I nodded and sighed and then he added "Now go to sleep Roza, you'll need to be rested for tomorrow."

I nodded and fell into a deep sleep anxious of what was to come tomorrow.

APOV (Adrian)

Everyone left and I was alone in the infirmary. I was scared to go to my dorm because if I did I would be reminded of what is happening to me and that I am alone in this world.

I began to walk around in the yard when, like every night, I heard a voice in my head that whispered "I can give you power… I can give you strength… I _**can **_give you anything you desire…"

I tried to ignore it and fight; every time I heard it a little part of me was lost and a little bit of my memories faded away. There were times when I just wanted to give in and forget about life. I knew I wouldn't do that, if I did then I would become the betrayer and I could never forgive myself if I gave up.

I didn't know what to do; it hurt so bad that I had no one to help me. Suddenly the voice changed and said something it had never said before "Adrian….come to me…. I will help you…"

I laughed sarcastically and through gritted teeth and said "No, I'm not going to betray Rose or my friends."

"You call them your _**friends**_? They don't even want to help you… Roxas knows about you… and even he does not want to help…." The voice was lying if Roxas knew how to help me he would; wouldn't he?

RPOV (Roxas)

Roxas I woke up the next morning to the beautiful sight in the world. Larcene was lying next to me sleeping peacefully. I still couldn't believe that she agreed to be my girlfriend, I kissed her forehead and she stirred.

She opened one eye and said "Morning…" I smiled and said "Morning…"

"It's time to go" I said and she got up from the bed as I did too. We left the dorm and headed towards the quad where we were supposed to meet the others. We intertwined our hands while walking.

Once we got there everyone but Rose and Dimitri were there. That made me wonder so I took a look into her feelings and I found her feelings were very strong…

I blushed and got out from there before I got a mental picture of what she was doing. Larcene noticed my discomfort and said "What's wrong Roxas?"

Lissa laughed and then I said "Rose might take a while to get here…"

I looked down and smirked, and then Christian got what I was saying and laughed. Larcene was still a bit confused so I told her through my thoughts and she laughed along with us.

Suddenly Adrian appeared and I noticed that his feelings were very strong filled with anger and hate. I knew he was fighting the darkness but what I saw in his eyes and mind scared me. Adrian thought that I didn't want to help him and now he hated me. I had to set things right but, then Rose and Dimitri appeared and I was cut off by Axel.

"Now that we are all here, it is time for us to leave" he began to move his hands through the air very quickly. Meanwhile Rose stepped up to me and said "Hey Roxas, I see you found yourself a girlfriend" I smirked and Larcene blushed. I then said "Yea well at least my girlfriend knows how to keep her pants on." I laughed and she glared then said "Well at least I got some action in my life." We both laughed then I noticed Axel was done making the window.

"I am finished" he stated, we all looked at him and we stepped through. It took less than a second to get to the temple. It always amazed me how fast we could travel by a portal. Once we got there Axel led us into the cave and towards the tablet.

I felt a big sense of déjà vu; it felt like it was just yesterday I was here with Darren. Once we reached the tablet Larcene let go of my hand and stood next to Axel. Axel and Larcene used their abilities to translate it into English so everyone could read it.

There was nothing really different about it than what Axel had said. Then I noticed something that we never read.

"What's that part in the bottom Axel?" he looked confused and then looked towards where I was looking, it seemed faded but he could still make it out.

So he read it to us "_**The child shall be guided by the one who sees death, and thus decide who shall sacrifice.**_"

Everyone, including me was confused. The one who sees death what the hell could that mean?

Then Dimitri spoke and said "Rose can see the spirits of the dead, does that mean she is the one that's going to guide our child?"

Axel was deep in thought and then he said "Maybe I am not sure." Suddenly Lissa screamed and we all turned towards her except for Christian because he was also being held by two strigoi.

It was Tasha and Bruda! I was shocked what were they doing here? Lissa was whimpering and then Rose sprang into action tackling Tasha before she could react. I also backed up so I could phase and I attacked Bruda. Bruda created a strong wind with his hands which made it hard for me to get a good hit on him. I tried to go around but it was everywhere, I looked through my peripheral vision and saw Dimitri fighting with Rose and Axel with Darren.

Of course Darren would be here if Tasha and Bruda were here. But, whom I did not see was Larcene or Adrian. I thought they probably took shelter somewhere so I attacked Bruda again finally able to get a good hit on him. He staggered and bared his teeth then attacked, he caught me on shoulder and I staggered back.

Then he said "I wouldn't waste time fighting with me, look behind you." I wasn't going to listen to him but something in his voice made me look back. Before I got a good look Dimitri yelled "Let her go!"

Then I saw the worst sight Tasha had Rose in a headlock and Rose was bleeding from her neck. I realized Tasha had bit her while they were fighting and because of that bite Rose lost a lot of consciousness of what was going on. Dimitri wanted to desperately do something but he knew if he attacked Rose would die.

I was in shock, not Rose, Rose is the best fighter she couldn't get caught she couldn't. Lissa was crying and yelling at Tasha to let her go. Then I noticed someone was missing and so I looked over to Darren afraid of what I might see. I was right to be frightened Axel was on the ground unconscious and Darren had Larcene held in between his arms.

"Larcene!" I yelled and Darren looked curiously at me.

"Let her go Darren! This isn't her battle" I yelled I was on the verge of attacking Darren to free Larcene but just as Rose she would die if I did.

Darren smiled that wicked smile and said "Oh but your wrong brother, this is as much her battle as it is yours."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and scared for Larcene's life.

Before I could make sense of his words or get an answer, he was gone along with Tasha and Bruda.

Dimitri pounded the floor and said "I promised I'd protect her" over and over again, Lissa kept crying onto Christian's shoulder, Axel was starting to get up, and Adrian just looked at all of us. I just stared into the cave trying to make a sense of what Darren said.

Then it clicked and I made a horrible realization, Rose was not the one who could see death; it was Larcene…

* * *

**OK SO PLZ REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT :) OH AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS ON ANYTHING THAT U WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN FROM THIS POINT CUZ I WANNA KNOW WHAT U GUYS THINK AND WANT TO HAPPEN SO YEA PM OR JUST LEAVE IN A REVIEW.**

**-iHeArTLaDyGaGa  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK SO LIKE I PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I DIDNT GET MANY REVIEWS SO IM KINDA NERVOUS BUT ANYWAY ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Revelations

RPOV (Rose)

I woke up in a dark room tied with chains to a chair; it had only one light coming from the top of the room. I looked around and saw that there was only one door on the far left of the room. Then I noticed I wasn't alone, Larcene was right next to me.

I tried to reach to her and wake her up; she seemed that she was sleeping. I couldn't reach her so I said "Larcene, wake up."

She grunted and stirred. When she opened her eyes she looked around and when she spotted me she said "Where are we?"

"I don't know" I answered and I tried to remember what happened in the cave but, my mind was fuzzy.

"Larcene do you remember what happened in the cave?" I asked she shook her head and said "All I remember is that I was trying to keep Adrian safe and that Darren came up from behind me and knocked me out, after that I don't really know much of what happened."

I sighed and said "Well we got to find some way out of here; I am not going to sit here trapped like a helpless little mouse."

She nodded and before she could speak the door opened and in stepped Darren and Tasha. Just looking at her made my stomach revolt, I hated her with every fiber of my being and the fact that she could have killed Lissa or my child, at that thought my arms instinctively to my stomach and I noticed I had a small bump which I knew wasn't there yesterday.

Tasha saw me and smiled a wicked smile and said "Your child will be one of us."

I snarled and said "You'll never get your hands on my child"

Then Darren spoke and said "Oh but, that's where you are wrong Rosemarie, you see I _**always **_get what I want and for now I want your child and the girl."

He pointed at Larceneand she trembled a bit but composed herself and said "Why me? I'm no use to you"

Darren grinned and said "You are of great value to us and so is that child, if you haven't realized it yet then you are more unaware of your powers than I thought."

Larcene scowled and said "What powers?"

"You my dear are the one who can see death not your little damphir friend over here" he nodded at me.

Larcene looked surprised and said "There's no way, your wrong."

He shook his shoulders and said "Well its not up to me to force you to believe me but whether you like it or not you are special and I intend on using your power to release Roark."

Then he turned to me and said "Ahh I see you have noticed the bump on your stomach."

I kept my hard mask on and said "What do you care?"

"Oh I care and you should too because as you have been told this is no ordinary child and you are no ordinary damphir. Your child is growing at a fast rate and very soon I will have what I want" he said with such coldness that it made my skin prickle.

Tasha just looked at us and kept that wicked smile plastered on her face then she turned to Darren and said "May I feed now master?"

I looked at them horrified because I had a pretty good idea of what Darren would say.

"Yes my sweet feed of whom you desire just remember not to kill them, we need them both alive and strong" with those last words he left and Tasha inched closer to me.

I snarled and said "Stay away from me."

"We can make this painful or we can make it blissful Rose, which do you prefer?" she said with evil in her tone.

"Neither, you can get the fuck away from me or I'm going to break your pretty little face." I said and the break your face part was a bluff I couldn't break away from these chains no matter how hard I tried.

"Well I guess I have to do it the hard way" and with those final words she sunk her teeth into my neck and pain shot through my whole body. I fell unconscious while hearing Larcene yell "Rose! Rose!"

RPOV (Roxas)

After I realized that Larcene was the one who could see death I walked over to Axel and helped him up.

"Axel are you okay?" I asked and he stood up and said "Yea I'm fine, what happened?"

"Larcene and Rose were kidnapped" I answered and my voice was close to breaking but I knew I had to be strong or else I would never find them.

Axel looked hurt and then he said "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

I shook my head and he sighed and said "Come on we got to back to the academy and from there we'll find some way to track them down."

I nodded and walked over to where Dimitri and the others were. Dimitri looked up while we were approaching and his feelings and gaze were so hard to look at or into. He was filled with guilt and sorrow and his gaze held so much pain I had to look away before I fell and broke too. I knew I had to protect Larcene but killing myself over what happened wouldn't help her or Rose, so I swallowed my feelings away and focused.

Lissa came up to me with Christian by her side and said "Can you find her?"

I shook my head and said "I have no idea where to start looking" as I said that I was once again transported to the world where my brother's old self and I could be free.

I looked around the setting was changed we were in a dark room with the only light coming from the ceiling and the only way out was a door at the far end.

I saw my brother standing by the door and his face was filled with pain, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what was happening to him right now.

"Darren, why did you bring me here?" I asked already knowing the answer but, wanting to hear his gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Roxas that I'm doing this I want to stop but I can't so this is the only way I can help. This is where Larcene and Rose were being held, everyone but you and Axel recognize this room. Show them and they'll be able to lead you to them" he answered.

"Thank You Darren I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I'm sorry you're fighting yourself, I know that the person outside these visions isn't you. Fight Darren and I promise I will fight too." I said and my voice began to break.

He nodded then the vision disappeared and I was back to my body being shaken by Axel.

"Roxas! Are you ok?" he asked concerned. I nodded and then called Dimitri because if I was going to show someone anything I could only do it once and that person had to be calmer.

"Dimitri, come here I have to show you something" I said and he got up to and came to where I was.

I put my hand on his forehead and showed him the room that I saw in my vision. Then when it was over I said "Do you recognize this place?"

He nodded and said "It was where Rose fought Isaiah during winter break last winter. Why?"

Everyone looked at me and I nodded and said "Because that is where Rose and Larcene are being held."

Everyone looked relieved, even Dimitri had more hope now.

"Well then we have to go get them" Lissa said and I shook my head and said "If we go now in our current state there is no doubt they will kill us.

"Roxas is right, we must head back to the academy and gather more guardians with us and tomorrow at sunrise we leave" Axel said and everyone sighed and nodded.

I nodded to and he began to create a portal and I knew I had only a minute to talk to Adrian.

I went up to him and he just looked at me with hate again and said "What do you want?"

I sighed and said "Adrian I'm sorry I can't help but I—''

"Save it, I don't need your pity" he interrupted and left to stand next to Lissa and Christian.

I sighed and walked over to where Axel was and then he was done and we all stepped through.

We got to the academy as fast as we got to the cave. Once we stepped through we were at the quad and it was nighttime. I noticed that Alberta and Janine were on their way toward the quad. I reacted first and ran to them to tell them what happened.

"Alberta, Rose and Larcene were kidnapped by Darren and we need guardians to help us get to them." I said and they both looked socked and then Alberta nodded and said she was going to go talk to Kirova and set everything up.

Janine looked at me with hard eyes but, I could tell she was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check, and said "Is she okay? Is Rose okay?"

"I…I don't know, I hope she is all I know is that she is either sleeping or unconscious right know because her feelings are relaxed" I answered and she just looked of into the distance to where everyone else was.

I looked into her mind and saw that she had gotten her answer of who was the father of Rose's baby, from Alberta. I also saw that she had reluctantly accepted it but, now seeing that Rose was kidnapped and Dimitri still here her anger built up again. She began to walk towards Dimitri and I had to run to keep her from hurting Dimitri.

She was so close to him and before he saw her she aimed and hit his face with so much force she actually broke his nose. Dimitri being in the state he was now didn't react and just said "I deserved that…" with so much pain and Janine just stared.

"Yea you did" she said and walked away. I don't think anyone has ever seen both of them so out of it. Their feelings of sadness and guilt were at a whole new level even I couldn't bear looking into them for any longer than a minute.

Dimitri sighed and got up and tried to fix his nose but, Lissa beat him to the punch and just healed it.

"We must rest, I will speak with Kirova. The rest of you must go to your dorms and rest you will need your strength for our mission tomorrow" Axel said and we all nodded and headed of to our dorms.

I left with a feeling of anxiousness and loneliness tonight I knew I would once again sleep with the guilt of not being able to protect the ones I love...

* * *

**OK SO HOPE U LIKED IT AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW I WANNA KNOW IF U STILL ARE LIKING IT AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST DEFINETLEY WELCOMED AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL SEND U A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YEA REVIEW**

**-iHeArTLaDyGaGa  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :) ENJOY CUZ IM HAVIN A BLAST WRITING IT**

* * *

Chapter 20: Gathering the Team

APOV (Adrian)

I woke up in the early before sunrise, and since I figured no one else was awake I decided to take a walk. I was still mad at Roxas because he knew how to help me and wouldn't do it. I kept walking and began to think of all that has happened since Roxas came into our lives. I began to hate him, if it weren't for him none of us would be in this mess. Rose would be with us getting ready for graduation, which was in a few weeks, Lissa would be happy and relaxed, Dimitri would act like a prune and try to deny any feelings for Rose until after graduation, and I well I'd be drinking and smoking to my own content oblivious to the world.

But, _**no**_ Rose is missing, Lissa is suffering, Dimitri is letting his guard down, and I'm fighting for my sanity. Yep Roxas is _**definitely**_ to blame and I just wish he would take his problems elsewhere and leave us alone. But, will he do that? Obviously not.

I kept walking for 10 minutes and thinking until I saw Dimitri and I felt pity for him, he was in such an awful state. He saw me and just kept a blank face willing his emotions into hiding.

"Hey Dimitri" I said with concern. He just looked at me and sighed and said "Hello Adrian."

I smirked and said "What happened to Ivashkov? Hmm…"

He looked at me and said "I'm not in the mood Ivashkov" I chuckled and he did too. Then he went back to his original state and he asked something I was dreading he would ask.

"Adrian have you visited Rose's dreams lately?" I hesitated to ask because since I've been hearing this voice in my head I haven't been able to use much of my magic without feeling its side affects.

"No, I haven't I thought it would be best to give her space" I said and the minute I said those words I regretted them because when have I cared about personal space?

Dimitri's eyes infuriated and he said "Space? _**You**_ of all people want to talk about space?"

I looked down ashamed and he just walked away. I instantly felt bad at not being able to use my magic to find out where Rose was or if she was okay. I instantly hated Roxas again because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be having this problem.

I noticed that the sun was about to rise and that was when the guardians, Roxas, and Axel would be leaving. I looked towards the quad and then made a choice that I knew would haunt me until I died….

RPOV (Roxas)

I slept the whole night with nightmares. They were all different in one I saw myself in front of Larcene's dead body. In another Rose and her child had been killed and I witnessed the whole thing unable to do anything. I jolted awake after the second one and was relieved to see that it was morning. I had 10 minutes to get ready and get to the quad. It took me less time to get ready and I headed for the quad. On my way there I saw Axel.

"Good Morning Roxas" he said, always so formal.

I nodded and said "Morning Axel."

"How did you sleep?" he asked and I shook my head and said "Not well."

He nodded understandingly and said "Are you ready?"

I sighed and I knew my next answer would define what happened in this rescue mission.

"I don't know, my duty tells me to fight with all my strength today and end this but, my heart tells me its not the right time." I answered and looked up to see him deep in thought.

"Well we shall soon see which is right" he said and we continued in silence the rest of the way.

Once we got to the quad I noticed that Alberta and Janine were already there along with Dimitri and other guardians.

Dimitri looked the same except he seems to have gotten in a argument with someone. I ignored it and focused on what was about to happen.

"Alright here is how we are—"Alberta began but was interrupted by a window opening in front of her.

I was shocked when I saw that Marluxia stepped out from behind it along with Keith. Marluxia was Larcene's older brother and Keith was Darren's best friend but, Keith was a novice like me why would he be here?

"Marluxia, Keith it is good to see you again" Axel said and I just looked confused.

Keith came up to me and said "Hey Roxas long time no see" I nodded and he smiled with that goofy grin he always had.

"Hey Keith umm what are you doing here?" I asked I was really confused.

He grinned proud and said "Axel called for me and Marluxia personally."

I rolled my eyes and said "I meant aren't you a novice still?"

He laughed and said "You really don't remember do you? 3 days ago was our graduation and I ranked in the top 5 so I instead of getting a charge I was asked to help Marluxia in this mission to stop Darren" when he said my brother's name his emotions changed to sadness but he knew he had a duty so he straightened out his emotions.

I thought about that and I realized that I missed my own graduation, the one thing I was looking forward to since attending St. Elzora. I was kinda sad but I let it go because I had to focus on our mission.

"Oh okay then good to have you on board chief" I said and he grinned then after Marluxia and the rest were done talking we were split into groups (Keith was in my group) we headed out to rescue Larcene and Rose…

* * *

**OK SO PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND ILL UPLOAD VERY SOON :)**


End file.
